El Lamento del Ángel
by LGDA2TF
Summary: "Cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno". Oscar Wilde. "Un héroe lo es en todos sentidos y maneras, y ante todo, en el corazón y en el alma". Thomas Carlyle.
1. Porque Dios los ha elegido a ustedes

**El Lamento del Ángel.**

**Capítulo I: **Porque Dios los ha elegido a ustedes.

_"Nadie odia la historia, sólo odiamos nuestras propias historias" – Dan Brown. Código Da Vinci_

El ocaso de la Guerra se acercaba a un poblado de Koromon, las alarmas del ataque inminente comenzaban a sonar, previniendo a los pequeños Digimon de la gran amenaza que comenzaba hace algunos meses; se refugiaban en cuevas cercanas para esconderse de los ejércitos de los Soldados de Pesadilla, los cuales siempre eran dirigidos por algún Señor Demonio, provenientes del Área Oscura.

El Señor Demonio que los dirigía tenía dos grandes alas rojas en su espalda, con atuendos de color verde y rasgos de una Bestia; antiguamente se trató de un Ángel que cayó de la gracia divina, para transformarse en el ser que puede adoptar cualquier forma, el demonio del engaño, Murmukusmon. El temible Caído era el principal general de las fuerzas malignas que querían la destrucción del DigiMundo; observaba como sus hordas atacaban el pueblo, produciendo en él un placer enfermizo, que sólo se manifestaba en su persona al causar dolor a otros. Sus fuerzas se componían principalmente de una gran cantidad de Goblimon, acompañados por unos pocos Hyogamon y Fugamon; en los cielos se encontraban varios Boogeymon, y finalmente, cerca de su persona, había un SkullSatamon y un Witchmon.

- Murmukusmon-sama, tenemos un prisionero – dijo Witchmon.

La infame bruja sostenía a un digimon de nivel novato, un Gazimon de la isla, la cual estaban asediando hace una semana; el prisionero miraba a los digimon oscuros con temor, le helaba la sangre ver las muecas diabólicas de aquellos seres, que se suponen que deberían estar encerrados más allá de los dominios del Mar Dagon, más como fueron liberados, fue un total misterio.

- Muy bien pequeño – habló el Señor Demonio – Dinos, ¿Dónde se encuentra la Puerta del Elyson? –

Ese era su último objetivo, destruir la ciudad sagrada donde habitaban los digimon de tipo ángel, de esa manera las fuerzas de las tinieblas lograría la victoria absoluta; Elyson era uno de los tantos nombres que recibía, tan misteriosa y oculta como el mismo Pandemonium. Era el lugar donde residían los Tres Grandes Arcángeles, los que gobiernan actualmente el DigiMundo después del día oscuro, donde los grandes soberanos, las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, desaparecieron, dejando a todos los seres digitales en mundo sin orden ni reglas, llevando consecuentemente al Caos y la posterior invasión de los seres de las tinieblas.

- Ni aunque lo supiera, jamás lo diría – a pesar del miedo, logró reunir el valor suficiente para negarse.

Después tragó un poco de saliva al ver la expresión del rostro de Murmukusmon, el demonio ya estaba algo aburrido que siempre saliera con la misma respuesta; cada digimon que interrogó sobre el paradero de la ciudad Divina nunca daba frutos, eso lo enojaba bastante, ya sumado a su innata crueldad. Haciendo una señal con su dedo, el cual fue captado por sus dos oficiales.

- Mala respuesta – comentó con malicia Witchmon.

En ese entonces, levantó a Gazimon por los cielos, arrojándolo como si de un peluche se tratase por los aires; entonces SkullSatamon movió su báculo en la dirección de la víctima, al tiempo que mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa perversa.

- _Hueso de Clavo _–

Entonces desató su técnica mortal contra el pequeño digimon, el nivel de novato no le presentaba ninguna protección contra la ira de un ataque de un perfeccionado, sobre todo uno sobresaturado con los poderes del Área Oscura; Gazimon dio un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer en datos, los cuales fueron atrapados por Murmukusmon mientras este extendía su mano.

- Aunque no es mucho, debería estar honrado ya que su información servirá para abrir la Puerta - se dijo a si mismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus comandantes permanecieron delante de él, inclinados mientras esperaban instrucciones; el Señor Demonio levantó su mano, causando que sus hordas dejaran de destruir la pequeña aldea que se habían encontrado.

- No creo que obtengamos información de estos infelices, vamos al siguiente pueblo, pero antes capturen a todos los digimon que puedan; cada gota de información es importante para los planes de nuestro Maestro –

De inmediato, hicieron lo que el digimon demonio les ordenó, todos los Koromon junto a otras especies fueron transportados en jaulas, ninguno escapo de las hordas de Murmukusmon, a excepción de un pequeño duende, Impmon, el cual se encontraba escondido en una choza, de manera ágil eludiendo a los enemigos; ya cuando se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa, corrió de la aldea hacia el bosque, en dirección contraria a los ejércitos del Señor Demonio, cuando se adentró lo suficiente, se dejó caer de rodillas, cansado por tanta emoción.

Se lamentaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar aquellos Koromon, en estos momentos nunca podría vencer a un digimon del nivel de Murmukusmon, menos a él y todo su ejército; menos mal se trataba de alguien ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, incluso desde hace mucho antes. En seguida sintió un gran temblor que recorrió el paisaje acompañado por un enorme destello, acabando tan repentino como empezó; el duende volteó su rostro en dirección de la aldea, entonces descubrió que había sido totalmente destruida por el 'Conde', era su manera sistemática de decir, estuve aquí, acabando con todo rastro del lugar que fue atacado, como una marca de temor hacia otros digimon, tuvo que admitir que los métodos de los seres del Área Oscura eran realmente insanos, le daba vergüenza pertenecer a esa familia maldita.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, se marchó; lo único que deseaba en estos momentos, su más fuerte anhelo, era salvar este mundo de la perdición y la oscuridad, detener las ambiciones de esos dos demonios codiciosos, para eso debía volverse más fuerte pero era imposible que un pequeño novato detuviera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, más no sabía que su deseo sería escuchado por alguien que nunca se hubiera imaginado que le prestaría su ayuda.

[Cambio de Escena]

El sol resplandecía como en ningún otro lugar, resaltando la belleza del lugar de por sí, adornado por flores de todos los colores y formas, un gigantesco jardín acompañado por arroyos y quebradas; en la cima de una colina se encontraba un arreglo hexagonal de mármol fino, brillante; donde seis columnas se encontraban alrededor de esta, en el centro había una silla dorada con cojines rojos, de la seda más suave al tacto; en esta se halló a un joven, de piel blanca con marcas de color morado por todo su cuerpo, traía puesto una toga blanca que dejaba descubierto su pecho, tenía en sus muñecas brazaletes y en sus tobillos tobilleras, ambas de oro, signo de su alta jerarquía. Su cabello era rubio, donde sobresalían dos pequeñas alas blancas; además de tener doce alas en total y sus ojos, puros como el cielo azul.

Posaba una pierna sobre la otra, de manera elegante, juntaba sus manos como tal ejecutivo, y mostraba una expresión serena y concentrada, no había nada que arruinara su concentración, a excepción…

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Espiando el DigiMundo? –

Dijo una pequeña vocecita, se trataba de un digimon muy especial para la supervivencia de las formas de vida digital, era como un pequeño muñeco con una gran cabeza, a comparación de su cuerpo; sus orejas se encontraban extendidas lo cual le permitía volar por los cielos, pero entonces había decidido sentarse en el hombro del ángel; tenía dos grandes ojos de color verde y en su frente tenía algo parecido a un triángulo invertido, rodeado por otros tres triángulos de color negro.

- Calumon, ya te he dicho que ahora no puedo jugar contigo –

Contestó cansadamente el ángel mientras suspiraba, en cuanto al pequeño Calumon, este extendió sus orejas nuevamente y giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven de cabello rubio, se le notaba algo molesto, pero aun así le producía ternura.

- Dijiste que jugarías conmigo si terminaba de hacer un florero, y ya acabé –

Dijo señalando con su mano izquierda una de las columnas, el ángel volteó su rostro para ver a lo que se refería el pequeño Calumon, entonces vio un florero de cristal azulino, bastante hermoso por cierto, llenó del agua pura de los manantiales que se encontraban en la zona, portaba varias flores de distintos colores, cada una resaltando la belleza de la otra, el infantil digimon las había seleccionado con mucho cuidado, se le notaba el esfuerzo que le había puesto a su labor. Ahora recordaba que esa misma mañana, el portador de la digi-entelequía había venido a visitarlo, con el objetivo de dispersar de sus deberes, más le había dicho que si armaba para él un arreglo de flores

jugaría finalmente, sería un crimen si no cumpliera su palabra, sobre todo cuando tenía delante suyo una muestra de afecto de uno de sus pocos amigos.

- Vamos Lucemon, di que si, di que si – se le notaba la emoción en el rostro.

Lucemon no pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa, no a ese acto tan tierno; Calumon era el único que podía hacerle sonreír de esa manera, se podría decir que era su único amigo, a pesar de tener miles y miles de digimon a su servicio, ellos nunca le pudieron ofrecer una amistad. Pero, en esos momentos, el DigiMundo era su prioridad, no iba a permitir que este se sumergiera bajo el poder de las Tinieblas; y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, tal vez lo de brillante allá venido de su personalidad arrogante pero que más daba, no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Hace tiempo había escuchado leyendas sobre seres de otra dimensión, humanos, los cuales eran llamados por poderes especiales para hacer cosas que los digimon no podían hacer pos si solos, milagros y eso era lo que se necesitaba en este momento; en especial, buscaría a siete de ellos, los que destacaron por sus hazañas más allá de las perspectivas de la divinidades digitales, entonces sonrió de sobremanera y se dirigió a Calumon con las siguientes palabras.

- De acuerdo, juguemos –

Posteriormente se levantó de su trono, voló hasta un pequeño claro en la pradera interminable, donde fue seguido por Calumon, siempre le gustaba eso de él, era muy misterioso y creativo a la hora de crear juegos nuevos, de vez en cuando el pequeño se le ocurría una que otra idea, más si jugaba con Lucemon, sería bajo sus términos. El ángel creo con sus manos siete esferas de luz de diferentes colores, moviéndolas en el aire les dio forma, cuando terminó miró muy satisfecho su obra, era un nuevo estilo de digivice, personalizado por él y por el aumento de su ego; cada uno representaba los elementos que el digimon angelical pensaba que conformaban todas las dimensiones. Fuego, Aire, Tierra, Agua, los básicos; Valor y Caridad, características que debe tener un héroe; y finalmente, los elementos que unen todo, el digivice que portaba la Luz-Oscuridad, como fuerzas hermanas que pueden trabajar unidas; para el ángel no era nada descabellado que cosas tan opuestas como el resplandor y la sombra pudieran combinarse, sólo necesitaba de una mente creativa y abierta, un soñador, y ya tenía al humano perfecto para ello y a su compañero digimon; también había planeado con antelación sobre los otros digivices, los nombraría D-Crusader, ellos serían sus caballeros en la batalla, quienes se alzarían contra las fuerzas del mal y la corrupción.

- El juego se trata de enviar estos D-Crusader a unos humanos, pero primero tienes que encontrar a siete digimon antes de ir de excursión al Mundo Humano, tu misión será traerlos todos aquí – dijo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Calumon saltó de la alegría, estaba tan emocionado por empezar que ni siquiera se despidió antes de irse en un poof; al ángel le salió una gota al ver que ni había podido darles las instrucciones, reglas detalladas de como cumplir con su misión; sin embargo, Calumon volvió a parecer, pues de alguna manera tenía que saber una cosa.

- ¿Y cómo los encuentro? – preguntó.

- Los D-Crusader indicarán la posición de sus respectivos dueños, puede que te demores pero cuando vuelvas terminaremos con el evento de clausura – dijo moviendo sus brazos como si en una obra de teatro se tratase.

Ya con todo dicho y hecho, Calumon colocó su brazo en su frente en forma de saludo a un sargento para después irse; Lucemon, satisfecho con su labor, regresó caminando hasta su trono de oro, mostraba una sonrisa de par y par, era la hora de implementar su verdadero deseo que tenía la necesidad, el anhelo de cumplirse; volvió a adoptar la forma en la que estaba sentado anteriormente, cerrando los ojos para efectuar una técnica ancestral, tal como le había dicho su pequeño acompañante, le servía para poder observar todo lo que sucedía en el DigiMundo, lástima que el Área Oscura estaba lejos de su alcance; pero que más importaba, si tenía prácticamente en sus manos a uno de los digimon que la habitan, observaba al pequeño Impmon, vagando sólo en el bosque.

- Tranquilo, llegó la hora de que nuestros deseos se hagan realidad – se dijo para sí mismo.

[Cambio de Escena]

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Lucemon le había dado dicha misión, Calumon ya había encontrado a los siete digimon, todos eran de etapa novata, se encontraban sentados en un tronco caído, el cual estaba sobre un riachuelo poco profundo; por cierto se trataban de un Agumon-X, un Coronamon, un Gaossmon, Impmon, Veemon, un Shoutmon y un Gundramon; cada uno sostenía uno de los D-Crusader en sus manos; Agumon-X tenía el de la Tierra, Veemon el Aire, Impmon el de Luz-Oscuridad, Coronamon el de Fuego, Gumdramon el de Agua, Shoutmon el de Caridad y Gaossmon el Valor.

- Repíteme ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó Impmon.

- Es un juego – dijo Calumon – quien encuentre al humano que indique el D-Crusader primero gana, después iremos donde mi amigo donde él dará el premio –

En un principio habían dicho que no, pero luego el pequeño hizo una cara que simplemente, todos tuvieron que acceder; algunos vieron la ventaja en ello; habían escuchado las leyendas en las cuales los digimon se asociaban con los humanos para ser mucho más fuertes de lo que podrían haber sido ellos solos, esa idea les agradaba y si este pequeñín podían abrir la puerta, porque no intentarlo; en un mundo donde era prácticamente luchar o morir, era mejor que nada distraerse con cualquier actividad, y nadie lo sabía mejor que Impmon, los digimon del mundo de las Tinieblas no se andaban con rodeos, sobre todo cuando era liderados por esos dos demonios.

- Bien, adelante – dijo decidido Gumdramon.

En cuanto a Gumdramon y Shoutmon, ellos ya conocían algunos humanos; después de todo se trataban de los héroes que lucharon contra los ejércitos de Bagramon hace mucho tiempo, aquel demonio que casi destruye ambos mundos, el humano y el digital con su raro experimento, ZeedMilleniummon casi acaba con la realidad misma; desde entonces las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar y esos eventos se convirtieron en una mera leyenda, donde ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad.

Calumon contento con la iniciativa de todos, hizo brillar su frente, acción que provocó que una puerta se abriera de inmediato; era la que los llevaría al Mundo de los Humanos, y sin perder tiempo todos fueron bajo la mirada atenta del pequeño digimon, contento por haber hecho su labor a la perfección, suponiendo que entonces Lucemon le daría un premio a él por ser tan buen actor, de ahí en adelante, el ángel se encargaría de los siguientes movimientos, mientras tanto se iría a dormir al campo de flores, era tranquilo y pacífico, y en ese lugar no se llegaban a notar las atrocidades causadas por los seres del Área Oscura.

[Cambio de Escena]

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió – decía Impmon.

Se encontraba hablando con un humano, había logrado con su objetivo después de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse tan contento, además, parecía que el muchacho, de quince años, ya había conocido a los digimon; también a otro Impmon, pero realmente él no era a quien se refería, le contó todo lo que había acontecido en el DigiMundo, le contó sobre los digimon de las Tinieblas, o más bien le contaba sobre aquello con lujo de detalle.

- Entonces eres mi nuevo camarada, ¿cierto Impmon? – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, no quería que lo malinterpretaran, a él le agradaba tener un compañero como el pequeño duende, pero aun así extrañaba a su antiguo camarada.

Su nombre era Takato Matsuki, uno de los tamer legendarios que lucharon para salvar al DigiMundo del D-Reaper, o Caos como lo llamaban los digimon, el ser que buscó destruir ambos mundos con su inimaginable poder; finalmente pudieron derrotar a esa amenaza pero entonces, el precio que pagaron fue abandonar a sus digimon, más guardaba la esperanza de volverse a ver algún día, ahora que había regresado, estaba mucho más que ansioso de ir en la búsqueda de su viejo camarada, tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

- Ahora escúchame, ahora que somos compañeros tienes que saber de dónde vengo y cuál es mi sueño – habló Impmon – yo vengó de los Territorios Malditos del DigiMundo, el Mar de las Tinieblas; he pasado ahí prácticamente toda mi vida donde nosotros estábamos gobernados por el Ángel Oscuro –

- ¿El ángel oscuro? – preguntó Takato.

- Sólo lo conocemos por ese nombre, no sabemos cuál es su verdadera identidad – respondió el duende - como iba diciendo, relativamente estábamos en paz pero entonces hubo un golpe de mandato, entonces los Señores Demonio Barbamon y Lilithmon empezaron una rebelión, queriendo conquistar todo el DigiMundo –

- Ya veo, tú no quisiste seguir sus nuevas reglas y escapaste, ¿Verdad? –

Impmon asintió con la cabeza, el muchacho le sonrió, al final se trataba de un chico bueno que quería lo mejor para el mundo que vivía, recordaba su última batalla contra el D-Reaper, cuando le dijo a ese agente que todo ser merecía vivir, valía la pena su existencia; en estos momentos era que esas palabras tenían sentido para él.

- Descuida, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda – le dijo de corazón esas palabras.

En cuanto a su compañero, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa sincera; finalmente su deseo se haría realidad, cortaría de raíz las ambiciones de esos demonios, volvería a casa y liberaría de su prisión al ángel oscuro, aunque nunca le había mostrado su rostro, el legítimo gobernador del Área Oscura se comportó como un padre para él.

Takato observó su digivice, Impmon le dijo que se llamaba D-Crusader, este era de color blanco y negro, mitad a mitad como el Ying-Yang, en el centro tenía una pantalla circular adornada por arreglo hexagonal de oro, la cual mostraba algún tipo de sello maldito que el muchacho no pudo reconocer entonces; ya no existía la opción de pasar las cartas a través de este, pero descubrió que además de dar la información de los digimon al instante, le permitía a su usuario crear un arma instrumental, un objeto que de alguna manera le daba al humano poderes excepcionales; el suyo era una estatuilla de un ángel que portaba una toga, tenía dos alas y era coronado por dos orbes, uno negro y otro blanco; cada uno representaba una habilidad especial.

Cuando empezaba a pensar cómo se vería usando esas técnicas contra las fuerzas del mal, con una cara de 'Estoy en otro Mundo', fue devuelto a la realidad gracias a su D-Crusader; de inmediato mostró un mapa holográfico de la zona, señalando dos puntos, uno de estos era la posición donde él e Impmon se encontraban, mientras la otra se movía a su dirección.

- Impmon, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le preguntó a su nuevo camarada.

El digimon se demoró un poco en analizar las cosas, no es que fuera tan bueno pensando de todas maneras, pasó un minuto exactamente hasta que cayó en cuenta a que era lo que se refería; su rostro expresó que había entendido el mensaje de forma muy obvia, el humano sólo lo imitó en forma de burla; después de todo, él ya había aprendido de su funcionamiento y debía explicárselo a Takato.

- Pues, es un localizador; esa señal debe ser la presencia de otro D-Crusader en las cercanías – dijo.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay otros Tamers acá? Genial, de pronto pueda ver a Ruki-san o Jen-kun – respondió muy entusiastamente.

Más se decepcionó cuando, entre la maleza, salió un muchacho mayor que él, quizás por tres años; su cabello era marrón como el suyo, solamente un poco más oscuro y que era un poco más largo, tría consigo un digimon familiar para él, pero un poco diferente a como lo recordaba, para asegurarse miró su D-Crusader en busca de alguna respuesta.

**Agumon-X**

**Un digimon en nivel infantil, portador del X-Body aumentando resistencia y habilidad uno de sus especie normal; sus técnicas especiales son Llama Bebe X y Volcán.**

- Hola, al parecer tú también tienes uno de estos - habló el mayor, mostrando su D-Crusader.

Este, a diferencia del suyo; era blanco con detalles anaranjados, la pantalla también se encontraba sobre un arreglo hexagonal que hacían referencias a Gea y la Tierra; muy curioso, pensó.

- Hola Impmon, ya veo que encontraste a tu camarada – le dijo Agumon-X.

- Así es, ahora ¿dónde estará ese pequeño? – contestó el otro.

- ¿Te refieres al qué les dio los D-Crusader y les dijo que nos buscaran? – preguntó Takato.

Mientras su digimon, se limitó en mover la cabeza en afirmación.

- Por cierto, soy Yagami Taichi, pero me puedes llamarme por mi nombre – le dijo el mayor.

- Bien Taichi-san, yo soy Matsuki Takato, pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre – contestó el aludido.

- Supongo que estaremos en compañía por un buen rato Takato-kun, ¿Ya te dijeron algo de lo que está sucediendo con el DigiMundo? – preguntó.

- Impmon me contó algo, sobre la rebelión de los digimon del Mundo de las Tinieblas, los Señores Demonio, lo habitual – contestó un poco nervioso.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te ha dicho sobre el X-Virus y los Caballeros Reales? – dijo Taichi.

A lo cual, el muchacho puso una cara de incognito; de inmediato dirigió su mirada a Impmon, el cual sólo se cruzó de brazos antes de poder contestar algo.

- No lo sé, como te lo había dicho, he permanecido toda mi vida en el Área Oscura; en ese lugar nunca se ve lo que pretende Yggdrasil y sus Royal Knights; además, no es como que su poder llegara hasta allá –

El tamer entendió y dejo de hablar del asunto con Impmon, más bien se dirigió a los otros dos, igualmente, ellos querían saber qué era a lo que se refería su camarada también.

- Sí, he escuchado rumores que los digimon del Área Oscura habían llegado a la superficie – dijo Agumon-X.

- ¿Rumor? Esos monstruos ya han acabado con miles de vidas para su arma secreta, por su culpa es que esta Isla se encuentra en estas condiciones – dijo Impmon algo histérico, mientras su tamer, algo preocupado, intentaba calmarlo sin ningún resultado positivo.

- Bueno, cuéntanos sobre el digimon oscuro que quiere conquistar el DigiMundo – pidió Taichi, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

- Son los Señores Demonio Barbamon y Lilithmon, ellos comandan las fuerzas del mar Dagon para llevar a cabo su plan maestro, lo único que se sobre aquello es que recolectan increíbles cantidades de información de digimon para llevarlo a cabo – contestó Impmon.

- He escuchado sobre eso, los demonios del Área Oscura son dirigidos por los Grandes Señores Demonio, Barbamon y Lilithmon pertenecen al grupo, el primero representa al Codicia mientras el otro es la Lujuria encarnada – comentó Agumon-X – los máximos pilares del mal en el DigiMundo –

Taichi ya había tenido alguna experiencia enfrentándose a esas fuerzas oscuras, como Elegido del Valor hace tiempo; Devimon, Myotismon y los Dark Masters eran un ejemplo de ello; pero nunca le habían dicho que alguno de ellos representara el mal primigenio, esperaba que no significara nada que no pudiera manejar, después de todo, siempre salía victorioso al final, aparte de eso, el X-Virus, supuso que debía contar lo que su nuevo compañero le había dicho.

- Takato-kun, Impmon –

Dijo.

- Aparte del problema que me cuentan, Yggdrasil, quien se supone que es el dios de los Digimon, ejecutó un programa para acabar con muchos digimon, a los cuales consideraba indignos para el nuevo mundo que estaba a punto de crear; para ello usó el X-Program para acabar con gran parte de la población. Sin embargo, algunos se adaptaron a ello como mi nuevo compañero – señalando a Agumon-X.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó el otro muchacho.

- Cuando eso ocurrió, Yggdrasil mandó a sus Caballeros Reales a exterminarlos porque los consideraba una amenaza para su nuevo mundo; desde entonces Agumon y otros de su clase han tenido que ocultarse de ellos para poder vivir – contesto Taichi.

Eso era todo, para una persona acostumbrada a la humildad y la caridad hacia otros seres vivientes, determinar quién era digno y quien no era totalmente ridículo; su personalidad emotiva no demoró en expresar por medio del enojo su propia opinión.

- Pero ese sujeto quien se cree que es! Ni aunque se haga llamar Dios, nunca tendrá porque juzgar el valor de un digimon! Sólo pensar que digimon deben vivir y quien no me produce tanto enojo, esa actitud tan narcisista y altanera, definitivamente voy a ir personalmente a patearle el trasero a ese grandísimo… -

Impmon, Taichi y Agumon-X observaban en silencio la cómica escena de histeria, había pasado dos minutos y el chico no había acallado su arsenal de insultos hacia la deidad de los digimon, y parecía no cansarse en lo absoluto; por su parte, el adolescente mayor miró con algo de orgullo al niño, sabría que entonces tendría a un amigo fiel que estaría con él en las buenas y las malas, mientras las entidades digitales presentes lo observaban con curiosidad, ya que ninguno de ellos conocían perfectamente los comportamientos humanos, más buscaban deducciones, desde un ritual de guerra antiguo de su raza hasta que quizás hubiera comido plantas alucinógenas. Sea cual fuera el caso, Takato siguió con su ataque de rabia, hasta que se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que detenerse a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire, y entonces se dio cuenta de que los otros tres le observaban como un bicho raro, bueno, los digimon en realidad, en cuanto al otro ser humano, parecía estar en otro planeta.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue reírse de manera nerviosa, con la cara enrojecida por la pena que había sentido en ese instante.

- Bueno, pero que hora es – dijo señalando su muñeca, aunque no tría reloj – Impmon me contó que había más digimon con D-Crusader, vamos a buscarlos –

Para luego comenzar a silbar, ignorando todo a su alrededor todo lo ocurrente en esos instantes, por el momento, su camarada se dispuso a seguirle, dejando a los otros dos atrás, que no demoraron en seguirles el paso; Taichi, quien siempre acostumbraba a ser líder natural, se adelantó hasta quedar unos pasos delante de Takato y de Impmon, con Agumon-X a su lado; irónicamente llevaba con él su viejo mini-telescopio de sus excursiones de verano, aunque casi nunca fuera de utilidad a ciertas excepciones, lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar más allá del horizonte, de pronto algo llama su atención, de lo cual se dieron cuenta los demás.

- ¿Qué ves? – preguntó Takato.

- Si, dinos – dijo a su vez Impmon.

- Es una fortaleza, está pasando ese gran lago – contestó Taichi.

- Déjame ver – le pidió Takato, más bien se lo arrebató, quien más con su espíritu de aventura.

No lograba distinguir bien, pero vio una gran muralla de piedra, la cual cubría lo que parecía ser un palacio en el interior; al menos podía asegurar que se encontraba muy bien custodiada. Había torres de vigilancia hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

Los cuatro decidieron ir hacia ese lugar, se demorarían algunos días, pero era mejor que estar estáticos sin saber que hacer; tal vez encontrarían a sus demás compañeros de viaje y encontrar aliados para poder detener los males que aquejaban al DigiMundo, más cada parte del trayecto traería consigo tropiezos.

No muy lejos de ahí, la bruja de las hordas de Murmukusmon se encontraba interesada en aquel suceso.

- ¿Humanos? ¿No eran una leyenda antigua? – se preguntó Witchmon.

Su sonrisa siniestra no desaparecía de su rostro, no todos los días se hallaba algo parecido en un mundo como este, su naturaleza perversa le hizo pensar una y mil formas de divertirse con los recién llegados; pero, un descubrimiento como ese, debía ser informado primero.

- Será mejor informar al señor Murmukusmon – susurró mientras desaparecía en un velo color rojo.

La batalla contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas pronto daría inicio.

[Cambio de Escena]

Definitivamente, ese no era un buen lugar donde caer; Shoutmon había regresado con Taiki, eso era seguro; pero habían regresado al peor lugar posible en todo el Mundo Digital, aquel lugar donde eran enviados aquellos digimon malévolos y donde la oscuridad reinaba, donde el único dicho aplicable sería, el sollozar y rechinar de dientes, porque todo aquel que caiga en este infierno, estará condenado toda la eternidad.

Kudo Taiki no estaba tan familiarizado con las leyendas e historias del DigiMundo, pero sentía un escalofrío y temor inmenso ante la lúgubre escena ante él, árboles muertos por todas partes, cuya madera era negra; el suelo, polvoriento y seco de color gris, al igual del cielo, cubierto por tenebrosas nubes.

- Shoutmon – llamó el adolescente.

- ¿sí..? – contestó el digimon, con la voz entrecortada, muy temeroso.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó con igual temor.

- Es el Área Oscura, el Infierno Digital! – respondió casi pegando un grito.

Lo cual no ayudaba con los nervios del chico, sobre todo cuando los dos escucharon en cercanías una risa femenina algo siniestra; ambos se abrazaron del susto, volteando al tiempo para ver de quien o que se trataba.

**Lilithmon**

**Un digimon maligno de etapa mega con apariencia de una mujer, uno de los siete grandes males, la Lujuria de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Sus ataques son Empress Embleze y Dolor Fantasmal.**

El digimon femenino los observaba con una sonrisa sutil, mientras se cubría el rostro con la manga de su vestido purpura. El D-Crusader de su bolsillo le había indicado al instante la identidad del demonio en frente.

- Bienvenidos al Área Oscura del DigiMundo – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, sin perder su sonrisa casi coqueta.

Pero ambos sabían, que aquello prometía dolor y miseria, tal como era la naturaleza de los Siete Señores Demonio.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**


	2. Los Enemigos de los Elegidos de Dios

**El Lamento del Ángel.**

**Capítulo II: **Los Enemigos de los Elegidos de Dios.

_"Es necesario devolverles el camino del bien. Horror y Esperanza, es la única manera" – Dan Brown. Ángeles y Demonios_

Shoutmon se colocó al frente de Taiki, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos del Señor Demonio, en busca de una señal que mostrara agresividad; durante su reinado, siempre tuvo problemas con ese digimon, incluso después de la batalla final contra Bagramon, pero dejó ese problema de lado cuando la I.A antigua de Yggdrasil despertó de nuevo y decidió acabar con todo el DigiMundo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? General del Ejército Bagra – habló Shoutmon, un poco más calmado.

- Antes de formar parte del Imperio de Bagramon, fui, soy y siempre seré uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio que gobiernan el Área Oscura – contestó con su sutil sonrisa – olviden la esperanza muchachos –

- ¿Nos atacarás ahora? – preguntó nervioso Taiki.

Aunque sería una idea muy tentadora, ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía en frente; los usaría para poder llevar a cabo el plan maestro que se preparaba desde la partida de Bagramon. Además, estaba interesada en el poder que llamó a los humanos al DigiMundo, podía sentir el enorme alcance que tenía, sabía que Kudo Taiki no era el único, había otros seis aunque no los podía sentir con claridad, Yggdrasil interfería con sus poderes de percepción.

- No muchachos, más bien ¿por qué no me acompañan? – preguntó elocuazmente.

- ¿A dónde sería? – cuestionó a su vez un desconfiado Taiki.

- A mi palacio por supuesto, allá podremos hablar más amenamente – contestó.

Ella comenzó a caminar entre los árboles muertos, sin esperar reclamos o contestaciones por parte de los dos allegados; Taiki y Shoutmon la observaban con cautela, a lo largo decidieron que mejor era obedecerla momentáneamente, estaban en su territorio y ella tenía la ventaja, lo podían sentir. Por un momento, Lilithmon volteó su cabeza para verlos, llevando consigo una expresión aburrida y algo impaciente.

- ¿Vienen o no? – preguntó.

El tamer y su digimon contestaron afirmativamente, corriendo para alcanzar a la Dama de la Lujuria, la cual les sonrió con satisfacción, después de todo para una princesa caprichosa como ella, no había nada que pudiera serle negado, después de todo, todo lo que quería lo obtenía de alguna u otra forma, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

[Cambio de Escena]

Daimon Masaru, ese era su nombre, era conocido por familiares y amigos como el mejor luchador; alguien que logró hazañas tan sólo con usar sus puños, los digimon más poderosos se vieron obligados a reconocer su estatus y reconocer a los humanos como parte de su evolución, por algo sus mundos estuvieron conectados por tanto tiempo. Otra crisis había llegado al DigiMundo, y había sido llamado de nuevo, ahora con 17 años, no podría estar más contento, ahora les recordaría que no se debían meter en problemas.

Por otra parte, le gustaría estar con su compañero Agumon, en cambio le había tocado con un dinosaurio azul sin brazos; su nombre era Gaossmon, le agradaba, pues era igual de rudo a su persona; eso no era lo único que había cambiado, su digivice no era el proporcionado por DATS, antigua organización para la cual trabajó, ahora era un aparato llamado D-Crusader, de color oro con rojo, con distintos símbolos referentes a Athena y Ares de la Mitología Griega, aunque lo sabría si se dignaría alguna vez a hacer sus deberes escolares.

- Con que Yggdrasil nuevamente, no puedo esperar para darle una lección – dijo emocionado, apretando su puño contra su palma abierta.

- Debes bromear, nunca nadie ha podido vencer a la computadora Host del DigiMundo, ni los Tres Grandes Árcangeles, ni las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, ni mucho menos los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, no cuando los Caballeros de la Realeza están para proteger a esa egoísta computadora – contestó Gaossmon.

El peleador frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que no recordaran lo que había hecho por el DigiMundo anteriormente, lamentablemente no sabía que el Mundo Digital nunca fue en el que alguna vez peleo, sufrió y lloró por proteger; no era la persona más lista de todas maneras.

Ellos se encontraban caminando en un sendero de mármol blanco, muy fino; habían viviendas y chozas de estilos muy favorables, muy bellos; se veían muchos Piximon revolotear en armonía, más adelante se podía observar un palacio de cristal, al frente de este una fuente de oro puro, la cual tenía la forma gravada de tres digimon, suponiendo que a esos tres se los veneraba.

- Bien, ahora sólo nos queda entrar – comentó Masaru.

- Espera, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo a su vez Gaossmon.

- No creo que nada salga mal – y dicho esto, el humano se dispuso a dar una patada para abrir el portón.

Más una mano lo detuvo en este instante, viendo con molestia al que se había interpuesto en su camino, su D-Crusader pitó.

**Angemon.**

**Un digimon de tipo ángel, Etapa Adulta. Su ataque es el Golpe de Fe, una técnica que pulveriza a las fuerzas del mal.**

Si hubiera podido mirar a través de la máscara de hierro sólido, hubiera notado perfectamente la seriedad del digimon ángel, más su voz se lo hizo saber.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a profanar la Ciudad de los Tres Grandes Arcángeles con esa actitud tan permisiva? -

Esto sólo hizo que enfureciera más al humano, que apartó el brazo del ángel de un manotazo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo – sólo quiero hablar con el encargado de este lugar –

Sin embargo, pese a sus intenciones bien intencionadas, el tonó que uso puso al ángel y otros guardias en alerta; en ese momento, otros digimon parecidos a Angemon se acercaron y bloquearon a Gaossmon con sus báculos, un par, mientras otro hizo lo mismo con Masaru.

**Piddomon.**

**Un digimon del tipo ángel. En etapa Adulta, su técnica especial es el Tornado de Apolo, cuyo poder está concentrado en su báculo sagrado.**

- Revela tus intenciones, ¿Acaso vienes de parte de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio para destruir a nuestras majestades? – exigió con voz firme.

Ese grupo en particular, pensó que también estaban causando problemas en el DigiMundo a parte de Yggdrasil; otros en su lista para patearles el trasero.

- Que no, sólo vengo para hablar – contestó con un tono mucho más molesto.

- Masaru, no los provoques – dijo nervioso Gaossmon.

A parte de tener un feroz temperamento, Gaossmon prefería evitar los confrontamientos directos; y sentía que eso se pondría feo, nunca había peleado con tantos digimon del tipo adulto.

- Sigues con tus falsos testimonios, llegó la hora que les muestre el pago por sus pecados – dijo Angemon muy a la defensiva.

Apuntó su báculo sagrado en dirección de Masaru y Gaossmon, preparando un ataque como represaría; el ambiente se ponía cada vez más intenso y para nada agradable, el ángel se abalanzó sobre los dos, aun retenidos por los Piddomon en guardia, cerraron los ojos esperando su final cuando…

La puerta principal del palacio se abrió dejando salir un resplandor dorado, que detuvo al instante a Angemon; los Piddomon se vieron obligados a retirarse del lugar, pues esa luz representaba a su gobernante, la fuerza y la gloria de su general; cuando el humano y su camarada volvieron a abrir sus ojos observaron a los ángeles arrodillados en línea, detrás suyo, voltearon al frente para ver que había pasado, descubriendo una figura angelical cubierta por una armadura de plata.

**Seraphimon.**

**Un digimon angelical del Tipo Serafin, en etapa Mega. Forma parte de los Tres Grandes Arcángeles del DigiMundo, el que rige las Reglas y la Disciplina. Su técnica especial son los Siete Cielos.**

El Arcángel se acercó a los recién llegados, quedando tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de Masaru y su Gaossmon; parecía analizarlos, tratando de sacar toda la información posible tan sólo con la observación, algo que en la realidad era muy bueno, él tenía la capacidad de leer el corazón de otros seres con tal solo verles, por lo que era el perfecto juez.

- Una disculpa – dijo Seraphimon con voz solemne – deben entender que ahora estamos en tiempos complicados –

- Lo sabemos, lo de Yggdrasil – comentó Masaru mientras este trataba de buscar los ojos del MegaDigimon.

- Síganme por favor – pidió Seraphimon mientras se adentraba nuevamente en el castillo.

Los recién llegados le siguieron, viendo como comenzaba a subir lo que parecía ser unas escaleras interminables; más eso no importó para el humano que le siguió entusiasta, por lo que después se arrepentiría, tal como siempre lo predecía Gaossmon desde que lo conoció, era muy fácil seguir sus actitudes, era una persona simple.

Y tal como pensaba, Masaru estaba agonizando a medio camino, las escaleras eran interminables; casi de rodillas y exhalando exageradamente, su cara era un poema.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

- Falta poco – fue lo único que dijo el ángel durante el trayecto.

Como era posible, ¿Ese ser no se cansaba todos los días de subir y bajar esas escaleras? Debía alabarle, tenía una resistencia física excepcional, y decía él estar en forma; pero aun así le maldecía, se suponía que era un ángel, ¿su caridad no debía acudir aunque sea a esperar a que se recuperara? En cambio, ese digimon ya estaba a leguas de su posición, no tenía alma; con lágrimas en los ojos hizo un último esfuerzo en subir las infernales escaleras, incluso ya sentía como sus piernas ya flaqueaban del dolor.

Por otra parte, Gaossmon se encontraba al pie de Seraphimon, le había pedido que lo llevara hacia la cima, el cual acepto gustoso; en estos momentos miraba atrás y se preguntaba porque su compañero no había usado las sandalias aladas que se encontraban en la base de la escalera, suspiró, definitivamente su camarada no era el más listo que digamos.

[Cambio de Escena]

Taichi y los demás se encontraban siguiendo un rio, el cual poco a poco conducía a la fortaleza ya avistada por ellos; actualmente se encontraban en un descanso de su recorrido, Agumon-X era perseguido por un histérico Impmon, el por qué de la razón era muy sencilla, en un día tan caluroso como este, al reptil le dio por meterse un chapuzón en el rio, los humanos no quisieron meterse, ellos ya habían tomado algunos refrescos, traídos por el mayor, por lo que le quedaba el pequeño Impmon, cual actitud reacia y para nada amigable, había contestado con un no; así que, al digimon novato se le ocurrió tirar al duende al agua, lo cual explicaba todo.

- Impmon, relájate, solo quería jugar contigo – le gritó su tamer, el cual se encontraba sentado comiendo uno de los peces, atrapados por el mayor.

- Lo haré cuando lo mate – gritó histérico su camarada.

Esto sólo provocó un suspiro de resignación, se concentró en su almuerzo tardío y dejó de preocuparse, por su parte, Agumon-X sobreviviría a la ira de Impmon; primero debía concentrar sus energías para poder salvar al DigiMundo, más no sabía cómo realmente, ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. ¿Dónde irían? Bajarían hasta la Zona Oscura y pelearían con Barbamon y sus hordas, o confrontarían primero a los Caballeros Reales; el problema era que no sabían cuál era el nivel de los enemigos, además por ser muy misteriosos.

- Maldición, son muchas cosas… - gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

- Tranquilo, con el tiempo averiguaremos como actuar – le dijo Taichi.

El mayor lo miró de manera conciliadora, en el tiempo que lo conocía descubrió que era algo fácil leer lo que sentía y lo que pensaba; eso era porque se había tomado la molestia de conocer en profundidad los sentimientos de los demás, de sus amigos, desde Joe, el de mayor edad, hasta los más jóvenes, conocía muy bien sus aptitudes y eso le ayudaba a leer a los demás.

El menor no dijo nada más, solamente se dedicó a comer su almuerzo en silencio, ya algo tranquilizado gracias a las palabras de Taichi; cosa que este supo a la perfección, terminando de comer le dedico una sonrisa, debía admitir que se parecía en algo a su hermana menor Hikari, pero mucho más rudo e impulsivo. Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado su atención era el Digivice del muchacho, concentrándose en los colores que portaba, blanco y negro; pensó entonces que él era el guardián de la luz por algunos símbolos, pero otros eran todo lo contrario, alcanzando a ver una cruz invertida – detalle desapercibido por el dueño - en uno de los costados de este, tal vez resguardaba el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, no sería grata sorpresa de que también pudiera manejar los poderes de las tinieblas.

Eso era porque siempre consideró esos poderes algo prohibidos, y que definitivamente nadie debía manejar, más pronto aprendería que los poderes de la oscuridad superaban toda maldad en nobles ideales de guerreros heroicos.

- Si son los humanos que llegaron al DigiMundo – dijo una escabrosa voz.

Ambos D-Crusader reaccionaron ante la amenazadora presencia, indicando su identidad en cuestión de sólo instantes.

**SkullSatamon**

**Un digimon tipo Ángel Caído en etapa Perfeccionada, con poderes oscuros inmensos. Su técnica especial es el Hueso de Clavo, técnica con la cual interrumpe y borra los datos del enemigo.**

- Lo reconozco, este digimon pertenece a las armadas de Barbamon – señaló Impmon al recién llegado.

No venía solo, traía consigo unos cinco Goblimon y un Ogremon, los cuales sonreían torcidamente.

- No esperaba pelear tan pronto – dijo el muchacho – Impmon, creo que el D-Crusader te da la facultad de evolucionar al nivel de perfeccionamiento –

- ¿En serio? Vaya, haces tus tareas – contestó su camarada.

- Si es cierto, entonces también agumon – habló Taichi.

- Bien – contestó.

Los D-Crusader fueron creados usando la combinación de las técnicas _Genesis_ y _Atlas_, las cuales hacen parte de la lista de armas instrumentales creadas por los digimon más poderosos, sólo para concentrar su control y dominio sobre otros, habían descubierto hace mucho que podían manipular los datos de la Internet con mucha más facilidad debido a su alto crecimiento, todo tipo de información llegó hacia ellos, dándoles ideas entre otras cosas para finalmente expandir sus habilidades monstruosamente. El D-Crusader había sido producto de esto, al igual que muchos otros digivices en la historia.

_Genesis_ permitía las digi-evoluciones a un nivel más simple de lo que era la digi-entelequia, con la ayuda de _Atlas_, el D-Crusader podía efectuar varias funciones sin sobresaturarse, sea el poder que sea, ya que esas dos eran las armas instrumentales primordiales en el DigiMundo. El aparato digital cumplió con su función tal como su creador lo esperaba, a pesar de que sus dueños aun no entendían a la perfección los poderes que se manifestaban en ese momento.

_D-Crusader: Activación del Programa Genesis.(50%)_

_Protocolos de Atlas listos._

_EVOLUTION._

**Impmon digivolve too…**

**Agumon-X digivolve too…**

Las técnicas instrumentales de Lucemon habían dado sus frutos.

**Baalmon.**

**Un digimon tipo Hombre Demonio, conocido bajo el título del Señor Sublime, en etapa Perfeccionada. Sus técnicas son Guilstich y Kamiuchi.**

**MetalGreymon-X.**

**Un digimon tipo Cyborg afectado por el X-Body, en etapa perfecta. Sus ataques son Brazo Tridente y Gigas Destructoras.**

SkullSatamon retrocedió un poco, intrigado por el fenómeno que acababa de ocurrir.

- Digi-evolución – habló interesado – ese poder había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo con el abandono de las Bestias Sagradas –

- Pues como vez, los nuestros si digi-evolucionaron – habló arrogante Taichi.

- Taichi-san, le ruego que no se confié, SkullSatamon es inmensamente poderoso – aclaró Takato.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, era cierto; el SkullSatamon que había llegado al Mundo Humano derrotó a todos los digimon de los Niños Elegidos, sólo Imperialdramon Fighter Mode pudo ser capaz de derrotar al temible ángel caído; era cierto, debía ser muy cuidadoso.

- Con cuidado MetalGreymon – gritó.

- Como digas Taichi – contestó su pareja.

Una vez dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el demonio, atacando con su garra metálica; el enemigo se escudo usando su vara; donde se produjo una batalla de resistencia entre ambos contrincantes. El X-Body le proporcionaba una fuerza mayor al de un digimon perfeccionado común, poniéndolo en las mismas condiciones que su adversario, cuya ventaja era los poderes de las tinieblas.

- Que esperan – dijo irónicamente SkullSatamon – destrúyanlos –

Entonces, las hordas de digimon obedecieron la orden, atacando a los dos humanos.

- _Guilstich – _

La técnica pre-programada por Yggdrasil al momento de crear a los digimon, por medio de las armas instrumentales; dejando de lado esa historia, la técnica le permite a materializar a Baalmon, armas de todo tipo para el ataque; en este caso fueron unas espadas con las cuales acabó fácilmente con el ejército enemigo.

- Gracias Baalmon – le dijo su tamer.

En respuesta, el digimon sólo se limitó a mostrar su pulgar, apuntando hacia arriba; para después ayudar a MetalGreymon con el demonio, al ver este que ahora eran dos adversarios con los cuales tenía que luchar, de un tirón se zafa del agarre del digimon cyborg y le golpea la cabeza con su vara, ocasionando que este callera de espaldas, justo cuando Baalmon llegaba para ayudarle, por suerte era lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar ese accidente, quedando a un lado de su compañero de batalla mientras este se levantaba.

SkullSatamon sonrió torcidamente viendo a sus enemigos, reconocía a Baalmon, el cual solía ser guardia del antiguo gobernante del Área Oscura, antes de que Barbamon y Lilithmon se hicieran con el poder.

- Deberían saberlo, todo aquel que se oponga a los deseos del Señor Barbamon serán finalmente destruidos sin contemplación –

- Mucha suerte con ello – le contestó Takato – vamos Baalmon, terminemos con esto –

Su camarada asintió con la cabeza, sacando una pistola de su traje, la cual apunta al enemigo sin parpadear, sin embargo, el otro no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- _Hueso de Clavo – _

Haciendo uso de la técnica pre-programada por Yggdrasil, desenfunda su poder sobre Baalmon, el cual ya había disparado; ambos poderes habían hecho colisión de forma aparatosa, creando una gran nube de humo espesa, impidiendo la visión para el Ángel Caído.

- _Gigas Destructoras – _

Sin esperarlo, los misiles cibernéticos impactan con su cuerpo, haciendo que estalle en datos antes de que pudiera pegar un grito de socorro, la batalla había terminado entonces y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Observando en las cercanías y sin ser detectado, se encontraba Murmukusmon sentado en la rama de un árbol, midiendo las capacidades de los recién llegados, y debía admitirlo, no estaban nada mal.

- Eso significa que no debo subestimarlos, hasta la próxima – susurró en el aire.

Extendiendo sus dos alas emprendió el vuelo por los cielos, para tener una mejor vista de sus rivales; concentró su mirada en los D-Crusaders, no los conocía en absoluto, pero concentraban en él un enorme poder divino, podía sentirlo; tal vez si los seguía, lo llevaría a la Ciudad de los Ángeles; sonrió con maldad, ansioso por la anticipación.

Tan sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno, por ahora se marchaba, desapareciendo en un torbellino de color verde.

- Buena idea Taichi-san – le elogió el menor.

El mayor sonrió orgulloso de si, esa idea que había improvisado entonces, había funcionado a la perfección y ni siquiera había sido necesario usar las armas instrumentales otorgadas en el D-Crusader; menos mal que no, porque no entendía absolutamente nada de ellas.

Miró con mucha atención su digivice, esperando captar alguna clave, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Takato.

- ¿Buscas tus armas instrumentales? – preguntó curioso.

- Así es, ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto? - contestó Taichi en duda.

- Pues observa, tu oprimes los botones – lo iba haciendo mientras explicaba – para luego seleccionar el juego de armas instrumentales, recomiendo que uses las que están predefinidas – el mayor no perdía vista, esto era sumamente interesante y se daba cuenta de que Takato era listo o por lo menos dedicado a sus labores, cosa muy diferente de él – observa, aquí podrás consultar el archivo donde están ubicadas – señalo lo aparecido en pantalla –

Decía lo siguiente.

_Usuario: Kamiya Taichi._

_Dirección Jehova/Adonai/Alá/Gaia._

_Lst Deidad Primordial_

_Lst Tumba del Tártaro_

_Lst Estrellas de Urano_

_LstTifón._

- _En _dirección te muestran la ubicación de los programas que activan las armas instrumentales, guardadas en la red; lo siguiente es el programa que ejecuta la técnica – habló Takato, dejando un poco mareado a Taichi.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un genio? - preguntó algo molesto.

Trataba todo tan sistemáticamente, como Koushiro.

- Que va jejeje – contestó riéndose algo nervioso, para cambiar de tema y cambiar el ceño fruncido de su amigo – mira los míos –

_Usuario: Matsuki Takato_

_Dirección Jehova/Adonai/Alá/Metatron/María de Magdala_

_LstDoncella de Hierro_

_LstLa Pasión del Redentor_

_LstCanto de la Virgen_

_Dirección Lucifer/Satanás/Noah_

_LstPlaga de Noah_

_LstIra de Noah_

_LstPlacer de Noah_

- Esa segunda lista me pone nervioso – comentó Taichi.

- Lo se Taichi-san, no supe que hacer con la segunda dirección, no pude borrarla ni nada, ya aparecía en el digivice incluso antes de seleccionarla – dijo Takato algo preocupado, pero después cambio su gesto por una sonrisa – pero supongo que será una parte de mi y debo aceptarla, me guste o no –

Al mayor le sorprendía como su amigo tomaba a la ligera ese problema, le recordaba a él más joven; si Takato estaba bien con eso, no se preocuparía, aunque le inquietaba el hecho de haber leído aquella dirección, le daría el beneficio de la duda por el momento.

[Cambio de Escena]

No podían evitar sentirse algo incomodos, y menos ver a su enemigo tan relajado, sentado en aquel sofá, o acostada más bien; se encontraba comiendo algunas uvas mientras lanzaba una mirada coqueta a uno de ellos, el receptor, Kudo Taiki, no podía estar más nervioso en ese momento, no sabía que decir, pero la tensión del ambiente era tan pesada que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? –

En cuanto a Lilithmon.

- ¿Por qué debería de dejar hacerlo? Eres lo más lindo que haya pisado el Área Oscura – contestó simplemente, para continuar con su habitual gesto.

Por lo que el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, el Señor Demonio se estaba cansado de la monotonía del silencio, esperaba que el chico le gritara algo ofensivo y cómico para poder divertirse, pero su coqueteo había dejado al chico mudo; hecho un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar para disolver el ambiente tan tenso.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo llegaron al Área Oscura para empezar? – preguntó mientras se sentaba apropiadamente.

Una pierna sobre la otra y sus brazos cruzados sobre estas, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- No lo sabemos – contestó Shoutmon – solo caímos aquí –

Lilithmon se acarició la barbilla mientras pensaba, analizando la información que le habían dado, era una mujer bastante astuta y ya se estaba formando una idea de lo que pasó entonces.

- Bueno muchachos, nadie entra al Área Oscura por su propia voluntad; por lo que me hace pensar que hay una fuerza desde adentro que los atrajo en primer lugar – explicó mientras se colocaba unas gafas con marco negro (ni idea de donde las hubiera sacado) adoptando la figura de un maestro dando clases.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Algo nos arrastró al Área Oscura? – preguntó Taiki.

- Así es – asintió con la cabeza – los trajeron aquí por una razón, para averiguar cuál es, es necesario consultar al oráculo del Mar Dagon –

- ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando? – cuestionó Shoutmon, señalándola con el dedo.

- ¿Quién dijo que los estaba ayudando? ¿Acaso no me conocen? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Les propongo un trato –

- ¿Cuál sería? – habló Taiki de una vez, decidido al salir del lugar.

- Los asistiré en su viaje hacia el oráculo de Mar Dagon, pero en cambio deben traerme una pequeña cosita – contestó.

- Habla ya mujer – dijo Shoutmon un poco exasperado.

- Está bien – respondió irritada Lilithmon – el arma instrumental más poderosa, jamás creada, el poder que destruirá a Dios y todo lo que él ha creado _La Tribulación del Caído_; la cual se encuentra en el centro del Dark Area; si me lo traes, además te proporcionaré la salida de este lugar –

- ¿Tú puedes hacer eso? – preguntó Shoutmon.

- Por favor, ¿Cómo crees que me uní al Ejército Bagra en primer lugar? – contestó con otra pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que cumplirás con tu promesa? – habló de nuevo Taiki.

El Señor Demonio cambió su expresión a la coqueta, que tenía anteriormente, quitándose las gafas que tenía puestas y arrojándolas a un lado de la habitación, las cuales se desintegraron en datos antes de tocar el suelo; entonces Lilithmon se levantó de su sofá para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Taiki, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho, al cual le había dado un ataque de nervios nuevamente.

- En serio, ¿Piensas desconfiar de una dama? – preguntó irónicamente.

- Pues.. yo.. emmm – el niño ya no encontraba algo coherente en su cabeza.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, el digimon femenino, la cual estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, le había plantado un beso en sus labios, muy sutilmente, pero lo suficiente como para bloquear todo pensamiento coherente en el muchacho; cuando se retiró, pudo contemplar su rostro enrojecido hasta donde más no poder, pasaron algunos segundos cuando.

- De acuerdo, lo haré! – gritó.

Bingo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Lilithmon.

- Bien, entonces déjame ofrecerte un compañero de viaje –

De pronto, el ambiente cambió de manera muy drástica; volviéndose más frió de lo que ya era, era un helaje que calaba los huesos, Shoutmon, que antes estaba en shock por escena tan comprometedora, despertó, confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos del Señor Demonio se volvieron absolutamente negros, mientras en la habitación ventanales y sellos en el piso comenzaban a brillar; lo que sucedía era que estaba activando una de las técnicas instrumentales en su poder; Lilithmon era uno de los pocos digimon que podían hacer uso de los datos de la red para incrementar sus habilidades, el origen era Lucifer/Satanás/Lilith, el programa elegido.

_Procreación._

Era la manifestación del poder de la Lujuria misma, el libido insaciable que desencadenó en el nacimiento de miles de demonios en la tradición Judeo-Cristiana, la camada de monstruos que trajo consigo la pasión desenfrenada, el odio y la traición. De las sombras, vinieron como un telón que se reunieron en un Digi-Huevo de color negro, un demonio de la perdición estaba a punto de nacer.

La luz purpura emergió dando forma a un ser con forma humana, más la marcada diferencia de un digimon demoniaco.

**Astamon**

**Un digimon tipo Hombre Demonio, en etapa Perfecta. Extremadamente fuerte, las tinieblas siempre lo acompañan; sus técnicas son Maverick y Metralleta de Salmon.**

- Mi querida madre – dijo arrodillándose ante su señora – Lilithmon-sama –

- Puedes acompañar a joven Taiki en una pequeña misión – era una orden.

Mas el demonio creado ya sabía de qué se trataba, la arma instrumental usada por la progenitora mantenía contacto mental permanente con ella, en otras palabras, sólo eran huesos y carne sin personalidad propia, marionetas que Lilithmon usaba a voluntad, con algunas personalidades, claro, pero dado por ella, ellos mismos jamás pensarían diferente de cómo lo quería su 'madre'.

- Sí, mi señora – dijo Astamon.

Levantándose del suelo, camino donde estaban Taiki y Shoutmon, quedando a un lado de ellos.

- Bien ¿Nos vamos? – habló el demonio mientras cargaba al humano, sentándolo en su hombro derecho.

Haciendo dicha acción, salió por la puerta de la sala; mientras el muchacho se dejaba llevar y era seguido por su digimon camarada; ambos se miraron antes de salir, al parecer ya tenía que empezar con la misión a conveniencia, era muy importante de todas formas, necesitaban saber por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar, por qué la Zona Oscura de cualquier otro lugar en el DigiMundo, al menos estuvieron de suerte, un digimon como Lilithmon ya los hubiera atacado en el mismo momento en el cual pisaron sus dominios.

Dejando eso de un lado, la primera parada de su viaje estaba clara, directo y sin titubeos al Mar de la Oscuridad.

La dama demonio los observaba marcharse, su sonrisa perversa se hallaba de oreja a oreja; pensaba – cuando el niño haya terminado con su tarea, si es que lo logra – comenzó a reírse sutilmente cubriéndose con su vestido.

- ¿Nunca nadie te dijo qué no confiaras en la belleza de una mujer? – susurró para si misma.

Esperaría con anticipación, pasara lo que pasara, esta vez, el Área Oscura consumiría a todo el DigiMundo, eso era seguro.

[Cambio de Escena]

Trece figuras se reunían en la nada, esperando el tiempo de las tribulaciones, las cuales fueron traídas por su Señor, finalmente llegó el día en el cual, el viejo mundo sería reemplazado por uno nuevo, donde la Oscuridad del Mar de las Tinieblas sería destruido para siempre, la perfección se resaltaría y sólo aquellos que eran merecedores de su misericordia, llegarían a la tierra prometida. Pero, surgió un inconveniente de último minuto, algo que no se había predicho.

- ¿Humanos? ¿No eran una mundana leyenda? – habló uno de los trece.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro Señor no haya previsto su llegada? – preguntó otro, muy reflexivo al respecto.

- Eso significa que hay una fuerza que busca oponerse a su poder – concluyó quien parecía ser su líder.

- No puede existir otro Señor, el que interfirió cometió la más grande blasfemia al oponerse ante la gran Obra – volvió a decir el primero, con rabia contenida.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio, pensando en el curso de acción a tomar.

- Ni hablar – dijo el líder – nuestro deber con nuestro Señor es el de llevar la guerra a todo aquel que interfiera –

- Es una lástima – se escuchó una voz suave – los humanos nunca llegaran a conocer la gloria –

- Es verdad – dijo una sombra a su lado, con voz más severa – sólo los bienaventurados estarán a la derecha de la Divinidad –

Los trece se marcharon del lugar, su deber había empezado nuevamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Aquí los dos primeros capítulos de 'El Lamento del Ángel', espero que sea de su agrado mientras esperan las demás actualizaciones de mis otras historias; comenten, critiquen, blasfemen, lo que los haga felices. El siguiente capítulo a publicar se denomina "La Autoridad del Mundo, los Ejecutores del plan Divino"


	3. La Autoridad del Mundo, Los Ejecutores d

**El Lamento del Ángel.**

**Capitulo III: **La Autoridad del Mundo, Los Ejecutores del Plan Divino.

_"Yo soy un mensajero de Dios, cada vez que me tocas estas pecando, no estarás a salvo en ninguna sombra, pues serás cazado por los Ángeles" – Dan Brown. Código Da Vinci._

El DigiMundo se encontraba bajo una pesada autoridad, los que se oponían al tirano mandato debían esconderse, pasar desapercibidos y rogar porque nunca los encontraran; en eso se habían vuelto aquellos días, sin esperanza alguna de volver a ver la paz y tranquilidad en este reino, más eso cambio cuando del cielo cayeron dos personajes muy especiales, uno de ellos muy familiar, un digimon como ellos, Veemon, pero el otro si fue una absoluta sorpresa, un ser humano.

Ese humano fue Motomiya Daisuke, uno de los Elegidos por el D-Crusader del viento, su camarada – mencionado anteriormente – Veemon, había sido uno de los pocos digimon originales en sobrevivir a los tiempos oscuros, registrados en el Libro de Thod; más fue la decepción al enterarse de que no se trataba a quien conoció hace cinco años. Ambos habían sido encontrados por un Gatomon-X y un Tokomon-X, quienes se escondían de las armadas de los guardianes de la red.

- ¿Es en esa dirección? – preguntó el joven.

El digimon gato asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo caminando hasta su objetivo, la Fortaleza de la Resistencia, todos aquellos que buscan un lugar seguro y están en contra de la opresión de los Caballeros de la Realeza, eran bienvenidos. Aquel lugar quedaba pasando el valle, siguiendo el rio de la ciénaga hasta encontrar una muralla; ahí colocaría a los digimon que necesitaban protección, ese era el objetivo de Daisuke, bajo su concepto como Elegido, él tenía el deber de proteger a los digimon que se encontraran en problemas, y como en estos momentos no contaba con la energía suficiente o no la conocía, más no era mucho lo que podía hacer en contra de un Caballero Real, entonces los llevaría a un lugar donde si pudieran ser protegidos.

Pero por si las moscas, había revisado todas las armas que tenía disponibles, sus técnicas instrumentales y el hecho que Veemon pudiera digi-evolucionar a perfecto sin ningún tipo de asistencia, además del D-Crusader. Sus programas se encontraban bajo el directorio Gilgamesh/Hermes, las cuales eran La Flecha del Cielo y las Alas del Mensajero, podría mencionarlo, siempre fue su sueño el poder volar.

- Daisuke-san – le llamó su camarada – presiento que algo muy poderoso se acerca –

- ¿Qué? Chicos, será mejor que se escondan – dijo el humano.

Los digimon con el X-Body se escondieron en una grieta poco profunda en el suelo, tapando sus cabezas con unos arbustos; dejando al humano y a su Veemon a la intemperie, esperando que la fuerza de la cual se tratase, llegara; y como sacado de una mal caricatura, el temible ser descendió de los cielos mientras era acompañado por una luz dorada, anunciándolo como uno de los Santos.

**Gallantmon.**

**Es un Caballero Sagrado en su etapa Mega, miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza, los Santos protectores de la Red. Sus ataques son Lanza Real y Ejecución Final.**

El enemigo ya se había presentado.

- No me esperaba esta sorpresa, curiosamente me encontré con uno de los humanos que han perturbado al gran Señor – habló.

- ¿Y eso qué? Tu Señor quiere destruir todo el DigiMundo – respondió desafiante Daisuke.

- Destruirlo no, Reconstruirlo, crear un mundo de Dios donde sólo los dignos entrarán, más aquellos que en su ser sea profano, es su destino desaparecer en el olvido – se defendió el Santo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los que tu consideras profanos fueron alguna vez fueron como los demás, cambiaron porque tu Señor desató esa cosa, ellos le fueron fieles y su deber sería protegerlos tal como haría un héroe –

Más su decepción al ver que ese digimon no se conmovía con aquellas palabras, le estaba restregándole la verdad en la cara, ¿acaso era tan ciego?

- ¿Cuál es tu motivación por los X-Digimon? Humano – preguntó con absoluta calma.

- Sólo ayudo a quienes lo necesitan – contestó firme y seguro de sus palabras.

Aunque no lo demostrará, esto intrigó al Caballero, no muchos mostraban ese acto tan desinteresado y menos esperaba que viniera de un humano.

- Quienes necesitan, más las ordenes de mi Señor son absolutas y aquellos digimon que escondes deben morir – dijo apuntando con su lanza el lugar donde estaban escondidos el Gatomon y Tokomon.

- No te atrevas a hacerles daño – habló desafiante, interponiéndose entre la lanza y los otros dos digimon, los cuales salieron de su escondite para correr en otra dirección.

Incluso antes de irse.

- Gracias por todo, Daisuke-san – dijo con amargura Gatomon-X mientras emprendía su camino junto con Tokomon hacia la Fortaleza.

El joven pudo sonreír con amabilidad, al menos serviría como contratiempo para poder permitirles escapar.

- No sobrevivirán – declaró el Caballero con firmeza, pero aun así el chico no cambió de expresión.

- Veemon, si quieres puedes irte – habló el muchacho a su camarada.

- No Daisuke-san, si peleas yo también pelearé – dijo muy seguro de su decisión.

- ¿Piensan sacrificar sus vidas por esos digimon sin valor? – preguntó Gallantmon de forma inquisidora.

- Sí, eso haremos – dijo sin más Daisuke.

- Que así sea, veamos el valor del cual han sido forjados – declaró nuevamente el enemigo.

Daisuke sólo debía concentrarse, si quería al menos resistir, tenía que usar en combinación sus técnicas instrumentales y atacar junto a Veemon, quizás así tengan alguna posibilidad.

_D-Crusader: Activación del Programa Genesis (50%)_

_Protocolos de Atlas listos._

_EVOLUTION._

**Veemon digivolve too…**

Los datos se acumularon aumentando el tamaño de su cuerpo, creciéndole alas en la espalda y un cuerno en la frente, bastante prominente.

**AeroVeedramon.**

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó con aparente decepción el Caballero.

- Pues fíjate que no – respondió con altanería el muchacho.

_D-Crusader: Implementando armas instrumentales._

_Archivo: Gilgamesh/Hermes._

_Ejecutando 'Alas del Mensajero'_

_Ejecutando 'Flecha del Cielo'_

De inmediato, en la espalda del humano crecieron dos alas emplumadas, de color blanco, mientras que en su mano derecha aparecía un arco, cargando en con una correa por la parte superior de su cuerpo el recipiente donde eran depositadas unas flechas, las cuales podían tener un efecto cual quisiere el chico.

En cuanto a Gallantmon, se encontraba intrigado a decir no más, no era natural que ese forastero sin habilidades aparentes tuviera en su poder esta lista de armas instrumentales; era muy bien sabido que sólo digimon muy poderosos, como su Señor, algunos Caballeros, dentro de los cuales se incluía y los Arcángeles. El suyo era de un gran alcance, tan grande que fue sellado en su cuerpo bajo la marca del Digital Hazard; tan extenso y destructivo, un arma que sólo podía ser blandida por un dios, en comparación, las técnicas que poseía ese humano eran débiles en comparación, pero aun así, era intrigante.

Estaba ansioso de ver hasta donde llegaría la capacidad del muchacho, lo iba a poner en su máximo límite. Saltando hacia el aire, se lanza blandiendo su arma contra sus adversarios, por su parte AeroVeedramon alista sus garras para la batalla y Daisuke le apunta con una de sus flechas, la pelea había comenzado.

[Cambio de Escena]

- Valla, esto si es clase – comentó un alegre Masaru.

- Debo admitirlo, es muy bonito - dijo a su vez Gaossmon.

- Como veo que estas descansado, supongo que llegó la hora de pasar a los asuntos importantes – habló Seraphimon autoritariamente.

Se encontraban en el salón del consejo de los Tres Grandes Arcángeles, había tres sillas bellamente torneadas, en la del frente estaba sentado quien regía las reglas y la disciplina, el buen Seraphimon, a su derecha se observaba una mujer con facciones muy delicadas, cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una armadura de zafiro azulino, de pelo rubio y con ocho alas doradas en la espalda, sentada en la gracia, ella era la encargada de repartir el Amor en el DigiMundo, Ophanimon.

- Después de todo, no todos los días se ven humanos en nuestro mundo – habló con su delicada voz – dime muchacho, ¿qué fue lo que los trajo a este lugar? –

- Pues para salvar el DigiMundo, ese buscapleitos de Yggdrasil y sus Caballeros ya han hecho suficiente daño; así que en su nombre les patearé el trasero a todos ellos – dijo Masaru.

- Es tierno – dijo una tercera voz – sin saber la capacidad de sus enemigos y mucho menos el poder de sus armas instrumentales –

Su apariencia era la de un gran conejo rosado, muy celestial, con dos anillos dorados sobre sus orejas como muestra de su alta jerarquía; con dos brazos enormes a comparación de sus piernas; el Arcángel cuyo deber era proteger a Dios y a su sabiduría, el cual guarda todas las Leyendas y Mitos del DigiMundo, todo registro histórico se encuentra en el Libro de Thod, el almacén de datos y arma instrumental de Cherubimon.

- Soy más de lo que ves – dijo arrogante el adolescente.

- Si es así, entonces tienes que prepararte; los Caballeros Reales son expertos en todas las formas de combate, juntado con su aplastante poder es muy difícil vencerle, sobre todo para un humano y un digimon en entrenamiento – habló Seraphimon.

- ¿Y ayudarán cierto? – preguntó Gaossmon, no muy convencido del todo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Cherubimon – nuestra presencia y ciudad debe ser el ejemplo de utopía de paz en el DigiMundo, además de ejemplo es el pacto que impide que los Siete Señores Demonio ataquen con todo lo que tienen –

- Pero ellos ya están atacando – replicó el muchacho.

- Eso fue porque han violado el tratado – declaró con furia justa Seraphimon.

- Lo que indica que hubo una toma de poder en el Área Oscura, esto no fue obra del Señor Oscuro – dijo con rapidez Ophanimon.

- No me sorprendería si se tratara de ese demonio codicioso – habló con desdén Cherubimon – Barbamon –

- ¿Barbamon? ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿No escuchas? Es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, el codicioso – le regaño Gaossmon, mordiéndole la pierna en represaría, para él cual terminó dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras se sobaba.

- Tal como lo describían los registros del Libro de Thod, la relación entre humanos y digimon es interesante; además, esta su vínculo – habló señalando el Digivice.

- ¿El D-Crusader? –

- Así es – contestó emocionado – esto debe estar registrado como Hecho de inmediato –

Cherubimon activo su arma instrumental, como el erudito y escriba del cielo, el guardaba todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en el DigiMundo, guerras, plagas, sucesos de mucha importancia. Aquel poder divino vino de Jehova/Adonai/Alá/Metatron/Salomón.

_Libro de Thod_.

Un arma instrumental de registro, en él está cada código, cada palabra, cada referencia, está el todo, el secreto, la vida, el hechizo, el Señor, el Diablo; cada regla instrumental, como una copia de seguridad, como la historia del mismo Universo, su pasado, presente y futuro; eso es Cherubimon, el vidente, el sabio.

Una tablilla se materializó en el salón, de piedra finamente pulida, en él había diez símbolos, aquellos importantes para el DigiMundo, los elementos que nacieron junto con este, lo primordial; una pequeña esfera blanca apareció en la mano del Arcángel, eran sus recuerdos, lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, y entonces, lo guardó en la tablilla, la cual desapareció en un poof.

- Eso fue interesante – dijo Masaru quedadamente.

- Cherubimon se encarga de los registros históricos, todo lo ocurrido en el DigiMundo se encuentra en esa tablilla - mencionó Ophanimon.

- ¿Toda la historia del DigiMundo? – sonó sorprendido el muchacho – valla, que nerd – exclamó en tono de burla.

- Ten más respeto – Seraphimon habló con furia – los Tres Grandes Arcángeles no son seres mezquinos que puedan ser objeto de burlas infantiles –

Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan molesto, levantando de su trono, su voz había resonado en todas las paredes del palacio, amenazando con derrumbarlas; casi pareciera que estuviera ofendido, pero realmente lo estaba, nunca permitía que alguien hablara mal de sus hermanos, ni en obra, a su parecer él y los otros dos ángeles eran grandes autoridades en este mundo, que debían ser tratadas con respeto y admiración, pero ya ni las suplicas a su nombre era algo común, los digimon los habían olvidado, para bien o para mal. Masaru, a pesar de ser un cabeza dura, tenía la facultad de escuchar los sentimientos de los demás, sabían cómo se sentían, de ahí su capacidad de ser un buen hermano mayor.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – no era mi intención ofenderte a ti ni a tus hermanos – habló con una sonrisa – se nota que los quieres –

El gran Ángel permaneció serio, o al menos eso quería hacerles creer a todos los presentes, pero en su interior se encontraba muy feliz y relajado, ese muchacho que parecía tosco y aberrante a su parecer, era más profundo, por decirlo de alguna manera; se permitió decirse a sí mismo que el humano tenía otro tipo de sabiduría, no la que esperaba, pero sabiduría es sabiduría, algo que apreciaba de sobremanera.

- Acepto las disculpas – dijo sin más.

- Ahora muchacho – llamó la mujer - ¿Cómo se llama aquel aparato que traes? – preguntando algo interesada.

Masaru quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, mostrando en sus ojos lo obvio, su camarada, que había aprendido bien sus aptitudes, resolvió contestar la pregunta de la mujer, haciendo uso de su mejor memoria.

- Es un D-Crusader, un pequeño de nombre Calumon nos lo dio – respondió.

Parecía ser algo sencillo, pero pudieron notar un jadeo en los Tres Ángeles, no era el nombre del aparato que demostraba el vínculo entre humano y tamer, era más bien el nombre del digimon que había sido mencionado, una atmosfera pesada se había sumido en el salón, todos los presentes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, era como si esas palabras les hubieran dicho algo de suma importancia que habían pasado por alto.

- Ophanimon, ¿Me cantarías una canción para dormir? – se escuchó a lo lejos una pequeña vocecita, se notaba alegre pero a la vez muy cansada, un niño que había estado jugando hasta el agotamiento.

Al salón del consejo, entró un pequeño digimon de color blanco, cuyas orejas le servían para volar, lo cual hacía a un ritmo lento; a parte de ello, otra característica muy notoria era los grandes ojos verdes en su rostro. Conocido por Gaossmon, se tomó la molestia de señalarlo para terminar de definir lo que quería decir, además porque sabía que los Tres Grandes Ángeles querían respuestas.

- Fue él – señaló con su cabeza, en vista de que no tenía brazos.

- Calumon – llamó Seraphimon al pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó - ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – dijo haciendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

Realmente esperaba que no se hubiera enterado que había roto una fuente en medio de sus juegos, lo último que quería en estos momentos era una reprimenda de su parte, ya que Seraphimon siempre actuaba como el estricto padre, en cuanto a los otros dos, Cherubimon era el típico tío que cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos y Ophanimon era, obviamente, la madre cariñosa y dedicada a su bebe.

- Esos objetos, D-Crusader, que sabes – exigió, tal era el autoritarismo en un rey.

- _Yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante – _se escuchó una voz armoniosa por toda la habitación.

Masaru intentaba identificar el lugar donde provenía, más no halló algo concreto, la voz venía de todas direcciones, pareciera que la misma edificación fuera la que hablara; se notaba que era masculina, pero muy juvenil, melodiosamente perfecta; de pronto, su mente imaginó, muy cómicamente, a un Touma pequeñín, el sabelotodo de su antiguo equipo, perfecto en las artes marciales y perfecto en todo.

- Mi lord .. – dijo Cherubimon.

- _Habla – _contestó aquella voz.

- Mi Señor, usted tiene algo que ver con la llegada de los seres humanos – no fue pregunta.

Las paredes emitieron una risa, como si hubiera sido atrapado con aquella fechoría.

- _Todas las acusaciones son verdaderas, por el momento quisiera hablar con el joven a solas en mis dominios; todo acerca de mi plan será revelado a los tres en cuanto hubiera hablado con nuestros invitados – _

- Como ordene, Divina prominencia – dijo Seraphimon inclinándose ante una escultura de cristal.

Entonces Gaossmon y Masaru supusieron que la voz venía de aquel lugar, era la figura de los tres Grandes Arcángeles, gravados para la inmortalidad.

- Ophanimon, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Masaru, obviamente muy interesado.

- Es la Divina Prominencia, el Hijo del Sol, Señor de la Creación, el Alfa y el Omega, el Único y el Perfecto.. –

- _Por favor, dejemos los títulos para después, lo estás confundiendo – _interrumpió la melodiosa voz.

Por su parte, el peleador se sintió algo aliviado, tanta alabanza a un ser invisible le daba muchas jaquecas; Gaossmon, estaba emocionado ya que había conocido a los Tres Grandes Ángeles del DigiMundo, las divinidades que velaban por cada uno de los digimon y ahora estaban en contacto con lo que parecía ser Dios, sentía que aquella presencia era tan profunda, tan enorme que abarcaría 10000 DigiMundos y seguiría y seguiría. Sin previo aviso, la alegórica escultura de diamante azulino brilló con intensidad, cuando pudieron reaccionar, ya habían sido arrastrados.

[Cambio de Escena]

Ambos pudieron abrir los ojos, y entonces se hallaron en un lugar totalmente diferente, el cual era un prado de flores muy hermosas, si pensaron que el palacio de los Tres Grandes Ángeles era la cúspide de la arquitectura, el arte y la gloria misma, por lo cual nunca se imaginaron algún otro lugar que rivalizara con ello, ni mucho menos que lo superara. El ambiente era solitario, no había nadie más que ellos y lo que parecía ser un niño rubio, el cual estaba sentado en una pequeña colina, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos. Aquel volteo a verlos mostrando sus ojos azules, era casi como si les detuviera el alma, no pudieron hacer nada más que seguirle mirando.

**Lucemon.**

**Un digimon de Tipo Ángel, en etapa infantil. El líder de los Tres Grandes Arcángeles, reconocido como el hijo de Dios, su técnica es la Cruz Suprema.**

- ¿No vienen más con ustedes? – preguntó.

Ambos respondieron después de unos minutos, Lucemon fue paciente, después de todo era natural causar ese tipo de reacciones en seres terrenales.

- No – dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Supongo que llegaran más tarde – dijo el ángel.

- Eres un novato, ¿Cómo alguien como tú pudo ser venerado por todos esos digimon? – preguntó Masaru intrigado.

- Un gobernante debe basarse más allá del puro poder físico, la Sabiduría también es esencial para alcanzar grandes metas – respondió.

Más solo es una parte de la historia, como gobernador de los Campos Elíseos, Lucemon tiene en sus manos el poder de las Armas Instrumentales Primordiales, técnicas de tal nivel y alcance que hace de él menos un ángel y más un dios; de hecho, es el único digimon que no tiene nadie a que adorar, fiel únicamente a sí mismo, el único que no responde ante nadie sino a si mismo, tal era su jerarquía y poder.

- Entonces te ganaste el titulo por ser un sabiondo – dijo Masaru alagándolo – no está mal –

- Pasando a otros temas, yo cree ese D-Crusader que ahora sostienes – comentó señalando con su dedo el aparato tecnológico.

- Ya veo, tu nos llamaste – habló Gaossmon.

El ángel se limitó a asentir afirmativamente, se acercó levitando a ambos mientras sonreía, siempre cuando todo salía como quería.

- Bueno, supongo que se han ganado su premio – algunas plumas de sus alas se desprendieron, moviéndose con el viento – pero primero, debo ver que a pasado en el DigiMundo últimamente, les ruego que sean pacientes –

Lucemon, el ángel divino, Señor de los Jardines de Babilonia, lugar creado por la inconmensurable arma instrumental _Génesis, _la creación; su reino metafísico fue hecho para cubrir cada parte, cada rincón, cada alma de los digimon y su mundo, es el mundo detrás del mundo, la última frontera. Los Jardines de Babilonia, al estar conectados con cualquier ser viviente le permitía al usuario, ver y sentir todo lo que ocurría, de esa manera se sentía informado con todo lo que sucedía más no era capaz de traspasar las densas tinieblas del Área Oscura.

Era algo que siempre hacia, al cerrar los ojos, ni Masaru ni Gaossmon lo interrumpieron, era como si el lugar les dijera que no deberían hacerlo.

[Cambio de Escena]

Una gran explosión recorrió todo el paisaje, levantando polvo, rocas y cualquier otra cosa en el ambiente, la fuente, un poder combinado lanzado por tamer y camarada.

- Buen trabajo AeroVeedramon – elogió Daisuke.

- Tampoco estuvo nada mal, humano – respondió con algo de entusiasmo.

El polvo se levantaba del lugar, aclarando el panorama, ambos pudieron ver entonces un gran cráter en la tierra, aproximadamente de cincuenta metros de profundidad; se alegraron un poco, definitivamente eso debió haber lastimado un poco a su adversario, sin embargo, este salió a la vista, sin ningún rasguño o quemadura sobre su brillante armadura, su capa se mantenía inmaculada, sin deterioro en el color rojo, ondulando perfectamente con el viento.

- No está mal – dijo el Caballero – pero se equivocan si creen que están a mi altura –

Daisuke y AeroVeedramon vieron con anticipación lo que ocurriría, el Santo levantó su lanza hacia los cielos, atrapando los rayos del sol en ella, poco a poco una gran acumulación de energía blanca se dio a conocer; una de las dos técnicas pre-programadas por Yggdrasil, el resplandor que acaba con los enemigos en el nombre del Señor, las fuerzas malignas quemadas en la luz divina.

- Lanza Real – pronunció.

Entonces, ambos tuvieron a penas algunos segundos para no ser víctimas de la poderosa técnica de Gallantmon; la agilidad de las Alas del Mensajero le proporcionaban era extraordinaria, AeroVeedramon también lo esquivó justo a tiempo; entonces el poder colisionó en el suelo ocasionando una gran destrucción en todo el paisaje, era tal la magnitud, que la isla donde se encontraban sufrió una gran fractura acompañada por múltiples temblores.

El destello de luz opaco al Sol mismo.

- Esto es ridículo! – gritó Daisuke.

[Cambio de Escena]

El temblor sacudió con violencia las praderas, Takato y Taichi no pudieron mantenerse de pie, era tal la violencia que arrodillados era la única manera de mantener la consciencia, ellos y sus digimon divisaron por el horizonte un gran resplandor que cegaba a todo aquel que le miraba directamente.

Sus digimon digi-evolucionaron a Baalmon y MetalGreymon-X para sacarlos de allí, porque el suelo se resquebrajaba, dejando salir llamaradas de fuego desde el interior de la tierra; ya a una altura segura vieron como una grieta dividía el lugar por la mitad.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Takato.

- Debe ser una batalla – contestó Taichi.

- Esta energía sólo puede pertenecer a un Caballero Real – declaró Baalmon.

A pesar de no estar muy involucrado en aquella batalla, sabía de lo que eran capaces los Santos protectores de la red, después de todo fueron ellos los que desterraron al averno a los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, sabiendo que son los grandes pilares de la existencia del mal, grandes ejemplos del caos y la destrucción. Tan sólo pudo pensar en esos momentos "Que se apiaden de nosotros" al tiempo que su ánimo decaía, de todos modos, era poco probable que salieran vivos del lugar.

[Cambio de Escena]

El resplandor cedía finalmente, Daisuke estaba en el suelo junto a su camarada, el cual lo protegía de la agresiva luz residual con su ala; delante de ellos, Gallantmon se acercaba, apuntando con su lanza a ambos cuerpos malheridos.

- Sus últimas palabras – mencionó el Caballero.

El humano simplemente le ignoró, tomo una de las flechas y las colocó en su arco, en cuestión de segundos la disparó directo al pecho del enemigo, el cual interpuso el ataque con su gran escudo sagrado Aegis, un arma creado por _Genesis, _de las grandes técnicas de su Señor TodoPoderoso. Al contacto con su defensa, se formó una llamarada de fuego que envolvió a Gallantmon por completo, de gran tamaño e intensidad, por desgracia, con sólo el mover de su lanza, las llamas se disiparon, desapareciendo en datos, sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Preguntaré nuevamente ¿Eso es todo? –

Más no encontró respuesta, sólo la mirada desafiante de sus enemigos.

- Que así sea – dijo.

Entonces, colocó su escudo al frente de ellos, comenzando a brillar; el Caballero Real estaba decidido a dar el golpe final, todo cuando..

- Dentente! –

Se escuchó un grito en las cercanías, Daisuke intento divisar de donde venía aquel sonido, y entonces los vio, el Gatomon-X y el Tokomon que los acompañaron hasta el momento, estaban al frente, mirando decididos a su verdugo, el cual los observaba con algo de intriga pero no más de un profundo interés.

- Están locos! – gritó el muchacho – debieron haber escapado –

- Márchense, nosotros estaremos bien – dijo AeroVeedramon.

- No podemos permitir que esto pase – habló Gatomon – no podemos permitir que ustedes se sacrifiquen por nuestra causa –

No podían permitirlo, habían pasado tanto tiempo con miedo, ocultándose bajo grietas, escapando de algo que al final sería inevitable, si iba hacer algo trascendente en su vida, sería ahora.

- Que tonto, cuando pudieron haber escapado – comentó Gallantmon - ¿Por qué vinieron? –

- Porque ya no queremos vivir en el miedo – dijo uno de los interrogados.

- Aún están a tiempo, nosotros le detendremos lo que podamos – dijo Daisuke, mientras preparaba otra de sus flechas.

- No más Daisuke-san – contesto Tokomon-X – de verdad, gracias por todo –

- Ustedes no tienen porque pagar nuestra carga – habló gatomon – después de todo nosotros somos los que debemos perecer ¿verdad? – se dirigió al Caballero – por favor, déjalos ir, nosotros aceptaremos el castigo –

Aunque no pareció demostrarlo, la actitud noble de aquellos digimon y del humano le hicieron comenzar a cuestionarse, ¿Qué hacía tan diferente a los X-Digimon para que debieran desaparecer? ¿Cuál fue su pecado? Porque lo que observaba, era a un ser con ganas de vivir en este mundo, aceptaría su petición.

- De acuerdo – dijo.

- No! – dijeron AeroVeedramon y Daisuke al unísono.

Más el Caballero decidió ignorarlos, entonces para evitar más estragos innecesarios, haría uso sutilmente de su arma instrumental, debido a que era muy peligroso en manos inexpertas, algo que sólo debía ser blandido por un dios; vino de Jehova/Adonai/Alá, una de las técnicas primordiales del DigiMundo, _Ragnarok, _como técnica, su función es la descomposición absoluta de datos, su destrucción y el deshecho, el regreso a la nada.

Una luz roja brilló en su mano, la cual fue lanzada hacia ambos digimon, cubriendo todo su cuerpo; Gatomon y Tokomon sintieron arder sus cuerpos, dando alaridos de dolor puro. Daisuke y AeroVeedramon, vieron cada segundo del horrendo espectáculo, lo último que vieron de ellos fueron algunas lágrimas, mientras les sonreían en un intento de calmarlos, y finalmente, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de información en el aire ni nada parecido.

Acto seguido, bajo la mirada incrédula de ambos, Gallantmon emprende el vuelo por los aires sin antes volver a ver la mirada desolada de sus contrincantes.

- No pueden salvarlos a todos –

Sin decir más, desapareció a través de un portal en los cielos.

- Son unos malditos! – dijo muy enojado Daisuke, pateando una piedra con furia, no había podido proteger a sus amigos si quiera, entonces como podría salvar al mismo DigiMundo.

[Cambio de Escenario]

- ¿Tu cuanto crees que se demore? – le preguntó Masaru a su camarada.

- No sé, pero es mejor no molestarlo – contestó Gaossmon.

De un momento a otro, Lucemon salió de su trance, estaba algo alterado por alguna razón; simplemente paso de lado a sus invitados sin decir palabra alguna, pasaron al menos algunos minutos cuando el ángel volteó ver al tamer y su camarada para luego decir.

- Hay que volver – decía – tenemos una inesperada visita –

- ¿Una visita? – preguntó Masaru - ¿De quién se trata? –

- Vendrán conmigo más los esconderé – habló Lucemon, ignorando de pleno las preguntas del humano – les daré la actualización que prometí, pero deben esperar a que este lista, por lo que les recomiendo que no hagan nada imprudente –

Sin dejarles hablar, creo en sus manos una esfera de luz dorada, la cual fue introducida en el D-Crusader del muchacho; creado mediante _Genesis, _la idea fue aumentar la cobertura de la capacidad de energía a la hora de lograr la digi-evolución, de esa manera alcanzaría un nivel más alto, el máximo en el nivel de desarrollo. Para ello, usaría el enlace de humano y digimon, reescribiendo ambos códigos de vida en una sola, una fusión manteniendo ambos espíritus, sin destruirlos en el proceso; algo que sacó en las leyendas e inspiración para la digi-xros.

- Está bien – dijo Masaru.

- Vámonos – contestó el ángel.

Una luz blanca cubrió el lugar, atrapando a los tres seres que se encontraban en los Jardines de Babilonia, para finalmente desvanecerse con ellos; el lugar quedó sólo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el lugar no era el mismo sin su creador, el cual comenzó a desmaterializarse en la nada, en el cúmulo de datos que solo volverán a tomar forma cuando su amo regrese, dibujando el alma del ángel, su versión del mundo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Les regalo la siguiente actualización, la historia será corta por lo cual el trama se desarrollará algo rápido; mientras pueden criticar, comentar y opinar lo que deseen. El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Fortaleza".


	4. Fortaleza

**El Lamento del Ángel.**

**Capítulo IV: **Fortaleza.

_"Un arma traidora es siempre un peligro para la mano" – Gandalf en el Señor de los Anillos._

Había pasado algunas horas desde que habían abandonado el palacio de Lilithmon, Kudo Taiki estaba en búsqueda del oráculo del Mar Dagon, Shoutmon caminaba a su lado mientras que el enviado de la dama demonio, Astamon, se encontraba detrás de ellos; el ambiente era bastante silencioso, igual no tenía sentido iniciar conversación en esos momentos, debido a diversas razones, la del demonio era simple, no se lo permitía el arma instrumental que le dio vida.

Shoutmon pensaba en dos sucesos, en la misteriosa fuerza que los había llamado al Mar Oscuro y de cómo se lograrían librar de aquel Señor Demonio Femenino, que dudaba mucho que esa mujer cumpliera con su promesa; mientras que Taiki tenía la mente divagando en la tarea que tenía que hacer, su propósito para entonces no era lo que le había impuesto Lilithmon y mucho menos pensaba en hacerle caso, sabía que al final los traicionaría por lo cual porque arriesgarse por ello, lo único que debía hacer ahora era pensar como deshacerse de ese sujeto que los seguía; OmegaShoutmon y sus propias habilidades serían más que suficientes, sus armas instrumentales.

Se concentró en el D-Crusader que portaba, revisando en sí que era lo que podía usar a su favor.

_Usuario: Kudo Taiki._

_Dirección: Jehova/Adonai/Alá_

_LstGenesis_

_LstAtlas_

_LstRagnarok_

No sabía con exactitud lo que significaban, pero si lograba darse una idea; era bastante listo, en el poco tiempo que lo analizaba se daba cuenta que eran técnicas que le permitían crear y destruir, más la segunda en lista que permitía mantener importantes cantidades de energía. Si los usaba apropiadamente, podría hacer cosas impensables con el sólo tocar, le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, tal vez y muy probablemente imitaría a uno de sus animes favoritos.

- Oye, Taiki – Shoutmon le susurró al oído.

El joven bajo su cabeza para escuchar con atención lo que le iba a decir, bajo la mirada especulosa de hombre demonio.

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Supongo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo – dijo.

- En traicionar a Lilithmon ¿Verdad? – comprendió Taiki muy rápidamente.

Su digimon asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo será? – susurró nuevamente.

- Después de ver el Oráculo – contestó el humano.

Voltearon hacia atrás, sonriendo lo más convincente posible a Astamon, el cual los tenía bajo observación desde que iniciaron sus cuchicheos. Más este simplemente los ignoró, manteniendo su mirada fija mientras iban caminando, de esa manera ocurrió el resto del camino, pasando entre los bosques de árboles muertos, cerca de una pequeña quebrada bajo el cielo gris.

A lo distante, una sombra inmaterial, eterna y la cual cubre cada rincón del oscuro paisaje; sentía lo que pasaba y mantenía especial atención, después de todo su renacer se aproximaba y la su oscuridad lo cubriría todo; el muchacho era la clave de sus planes, ya que al poseer las armas instrumentales primordiales era capaz de resistirse a los poderes demoniacos de la carga que estaba a punto de recibir, las profecías pronto empezarían a cumplirse.

[Cambio de Escena]

Como autoridad de los digimon, tenía acceso limitado sin restricción a cada zona, a cada rincón, en cualquier lugar hecho por información, no había nadie que pudiera lograr ocultarse con éxito de su luz; pero ha logrado haber algunas excepciones, de alguna manera, el Mar Oscuro había podido protegerse. E incluso, ha habido rumores acerca de que las fuerzas de los Soldados de Pesadilla han invadido los rincones del DigiMundo, esto era absolutamente imperdonable, más estos eran maestros del disfraz, sin embargo ellos caerían bajo la justicia de su Señor.

Mientras tanto tenía un deber que hacer, pasó sobre los caminos de la gran ciudad de los ángeles, los Campos Elíseos, sus habitantes le observaban con algo de recelo, podría comprenderlos, no es que estuvieran habituados a visitas en su pacifico hogar de residencia más no era mucho lo que podían hacer en su contra.

Con paso constante, se dirigió al gran palacio, donde residían las Santidades del DigiMundo, los Tres Grandes Arcángeles, cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba al frente de la edificación cuya puerta se abrió sin más, no perdiendo su tiempo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino, el salón del consejo de Elysion. Entró sin siquiera anunciarse, eso deberían hacerlo otros más sabía que en este lugar no iba a pasar, miró la escena.

Seraphimon estaba al fondo del salón, sentado en forma autoritaria, casi parecía exigir su motivo de presencia en su hogar; de inmediato dirigió su mirada a los otros gobernantes, Cherubimon y Ophanimon mostraba expresiones cautelosas, llegó a pensar que no les tenía mucha confianza de todos modos.

- Seraphimon-sama, es un honor estar en su presencia más me gustaría tener una reunión con el Heredero del Cielo – habló haciendo una inclinación, muestra de cordialidad.

- No es por ser descorteces, pero no creo que nuestro amo este en capacidad de entablar una conversación con usted – dijo Cherubimon.

- Estoy hablando con Seraphimon – contestó algo molesto el recién llegado.

- Insolente, no creas que porque eres un Caballero Real puedes mandar a callar a mis hermanos – de la misma manera dijo Seraphimon, con más o el mismo tono áspero.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso entre él y los arcángeles, lo último que deseaba hacer en estos momentos era iniciar una batalla entre dos de los grandes poderes que regían al DigiMundo, más porque esos eran los designios de su Señor, debía manejar este asunto con mucha más diplomacia.

- Les ruego me disculpen por mi falta de educación – habló el Caballero – Majestades, yo, UlforceVeedramon vengó de parte de mi Señor Yggdrasil, desea que hagan parte de su nuevo mundo –

Antes de que cualquiera de los Tres Ángeles pudieran decir algo, una gran luz inundó la sala, al disiparse reveló la imagen de tres entidades, una a la que pudo reconocer como un humano, y los otros dos como digimon de nivel novato, más uno de ellos era a quien había venido a buscar. El digimon con forma de ángel movió su brazo hacia una esquina señalándola, viendo como sus dos acompañantes se movían hacia ese lugar sin rechistar, o más o menos.

- Gracias Seraphimon, pero yo me haré cargo de este asunto – dijo con su voz celestial.

- Como ordene, príncipe – el gran mega digimon inclinando su cabeza.

Entonces los tres Arcángeles permanecieron en absoluto silencio, viendo ahora como se desarrollaban los hechos.

- Lucemon, Heredero del Cielo, he venido en nombre… -

- Se a lo que has venido, UlforceVeedramon – interrumpió de inmediato el ángel.

- Siempre nos sorprende con su gran sabiduría, Señor entre Señores, no hay nada que usted no sepa – más una gota le recorrió en la cabeza al mirar la expresión plana en el ángel, sus halagos no estaban dando fruto.

- Entonces, Yggdrasil me invitará al Nuevo Mundo que está creando, pero supongo que hay condiciones ¿No es así? - preguntó con su natural voz fría.

El Caballero Real debía admitir que eso lo había asustado un poco, ni siquiera los Grandes Señores Demonio imponían esos estados de inquietud; ese ángel era diferente a todo lo que había conocido con anterioridad, tenía la bendición de la Suprema Luz y más conocimiento que el mismo AncientWisemon, sabía secretos que nadie más poseía, como siempre lo recordaba junto a sus compañeros en la batalla, es alguien que tiene la gran capacidad de hacer el bien como de hacer el mal, podría convertirse en un tirano más allá de su imaginación e incluso suplir el puesto de Dios; todo era debido a la enormidad de su presencia.

- Si Lucemon-sama, a cambio del regalo prometido por mi Señor, nos permitirá a la Armada de los Caballeros Reales entrar a Elysion, como medida preventiva – aunque hubiera deseado elegir mejores palabras para ello.

- ¿Medida Preventiva? – preguntó inquisidoramente – supongo que quieres a mi Ciudad de rehén por si acaso desobedezco ¿Verdad? –

Su rostro tomaba una expresión mucho más inquietante, era como ver al alma de la muerte misma.

- Me ha malinterpretado, es sobre el asunto de los Siete Señores Demonio, ellos han mandado sus tropas en función de la destrucción de todo – contestó rápidamente, debido a una sensación de miedo que crecía en el interior.

- Si, lo sé – dijo algo fastidiado – que molestos son –

- Me alegro que lo comprenda – habló muy aliviado y feliz, al parecer su misión sería un éxito – si me permite, supongo que es hora de irnos –

- Pero no permitiré más genocidios sin sentido –

Su voz tomó el nivel de furia, como una gran tormenta a punto de golpear, en ese instante se encontraba el temperamento de Lucemon.

- Disculpe.. – pidió algo inseguro.

- No creas que no lo sé, el X-Virus y los digimon condenados a muerte debido a causa de la incapacidad de Yggdrasil de llevar su trabajo a cabo – contestó en un estado de furia total.

- Señor Lucemon – replicó el Caballero más el ángel sacudió sus alas creando una onda expansiva lo suficientemente poderosa como para sacudir a UlforceVeedramon de su sitio.

El Caballero Real se demoró algunos segundos en responder, se levantó pesadamente del suelo, miró fijamente a los ojos azules del digimon ángel, comprendiendo rápidamente que no habría punto de negociación; ahora, debía actuar de modo acorde con sus designios, y eso significaría que debía usar su plan B. Ahora se levantaba amenazador ante los presentes del consejo, los Tres Arcángeles se levantaron de sus puestos, presintiendo la gran tormenta que se avecinaría.

El humano también le miraba desafiante, entonces había decidido ignorarlo.

- Por Ordenes de Yggdrasil, Lucemon-sama ya no estará a cargo de dirigir los Campos Eliseos; será llevado hasta nuestro Señor para ser enjuiciado por Traición – declaró con voz firme.

UlforceVeedramon sacó su sable para atacar en el momento adecuado.

- Ahora, Elysion quedará bajo supervisión de los Caballeros Reales – decretó mientras miraba amenazador al ángel.

- De acuerdo, dejaré mis funciones como gobernante de esta zona, pero con una condición – dijo Lucemon señalando con un dedo el techo.

- Habla – contestó el Caballero.

- Ni los Tres Grandes Arcángeles ni cualquier otro habitante de la ciudad sufrirá por lo acontecido hoy – dijo.

El Caballero asintió con su cabeza, no había razón para no cumplir su promesa, además eran mucho más manejables que el mismo Lucemon, mientras, por primera vez en ese intervalo de tiempo, Ophanimon había decidido intervenir.

- Pero, mi Señor.. – dijo.

- Basta Ophanimon, lo hago por su propio bien – dijo.

De esa manera acabo con todo motivo de intervención y sublevación, incluso Masaru, no se atrevió a decir nada ni hacer nada, mirando con impotencia lo que estaba sucediendo, como le gustaría golpear el rostro de ese digimon, no hizo nada más que ver al Caballero Real con furia mientras que Gaossmon se escondía detrás de sus piernas. Por un momento, Lucemon le dirigió su mirada, y entonces entendió que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora, debía encontrar a los demás Elegidos y prepararlos para la guerra que iba a asolar el DigiMundo, en contra de los Caballeros de la Realeza, si es que querían salvar este mundo y a todos sus habitantes; con su ayuda entonces, detendría esa locura.

Decidido a cumplir con su misión, observaba como el ángel desaparecía junto al enemigo, dejando todos a la incertidumbre.

[Cambio de Escena]

Takato se había separado de Taichi y los otros mientras estaba en la búsqueda de algo de comer, el mayor de los dos siempre se ocupaba de recoger los alimentos en el tiempo que se conocían, era hora de hacer algo por cuenta propia, y por dicho motivo se dirigía a un riachuelo cercano, esperando pescar algún pez con una rama que había encontrado en el suelo. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se fijaba en lo que sucedía en el alrededor.

El agua era cristalina, transparente, tanto así que noto al instante como una figura se acercaba al arroyo, volteándose para ver quién era, se alegró al ver una figura conocida.

- Guilmon! – gritó llenó de alegría.

Corrió hasta él para darle un abrazo, cosa que hizo con mucho entusiasmo; sin embargo, noto algo muy diferente en este, en vez de su natural color rojo hubo el negro, de inmediato se apartó de este, por lo menos algunos pasos atrás para verle.

- No puedes ser él – dijo.

- Así es – habló por primera vez el digimon – soy un BlackGuilmon pero llámame Mordred, hijo de la oscuridad –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho, muy confundido.

- Tú eres quien traerá el final de los Tiempos a este mundo – dijo con su voz misteriosa.

Takato no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, no entendía de que estaba hablando pues de ninguna manera iba a destruir el DigiMundo, él había venido aquí para tratar de salvarlo y ese digimon estaba muy equivocado si pensaba usarlo para algo.

- Mira, tu, no sé qué pretendes pero.. –

Más detuvo sus palabras al ver al ser que nunca hubiera deseado volver a ver jamás, el Gran Dragón Megidramon, bestia la cual casi destruye todo el DigiMundo sino fuera porque Beelzebumon lo hubiera derrotado en ese instante.

- Somos dos reflejos de la misma alma – dijo el dragón demoniaco.

- Cállate – respondió al instante, él no tenía ningún parecido con aquel monstruo.

- No lo niegues niño, tú me creaste – habló la Bestia.

- Cállate, tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada! –

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué tengo tu apariencia? – preguntó.

Adoptando la forma idéntica del muchacho, sonriendo con malicia. El muchacho entonces sintió unas grandes nauseas, arrodillándose en el suelo para vomitar, esa horrenda sensación la cual quería que se fuera; encontrando una roca cerca, la cogió para arrojársela, lo cual hizo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, quizás demasiadas.

[Cambio de Escena]

Taichi había estado oyendo algunos sonidos raros en el lugar donde habían decidido acampar, el había seleccionado el primer turno de guardia, siempre vale ser cauteloso, sobre todo lo ocurrido en la tarde y como no verlo si una enorme grieta recorría todo el paisaje; preocupado entonces, fue a revisar de que se trataba, cuando sin previo aviso, recibió el D-Crusader de su acompañante en toda la frente.

El impacto fue lo suficiente para hacerle perder la noción del tiempo por algunos segundos, alcanzando a sangrar un poco pero no demasiado; cuando se recuperó de aquel golpe, vio a su compañero sentado en su futón con sus ojos totalmente cerrados, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo y temblaba un poco, respiraba pesadamente y su mano estaba extendida, delatando que el había lanzado su digivice, sólo pudo inferir que se trataba de una pesadilla.

Lentamente había abierto sus ojos, viendo el panorama, aunque borroso se dio cuenta de inmediato, sólo había sido un mal sueño; suspirando con alivio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo, agradecía que sólo hubiera sido eso, se había sentido tan real e impactante, no quería sentir eso jamás. Cuanto recuperó totalmente la consciencia de la realidad, se levantó rápidamente, Taichi se sobaba la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras le pasaba el D-Crusader con la otra, ágilmente intentó tomar su aparato digital mientras sonreía nerviosamente; sin embargo no se esperó que el mayor lo atrapara en un abrazo, lo miró algo sorprendido.

- Ahora somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea – le dijo mientras mantenía su agarre.

- No te preocupes, sólo era una pesadilla – contestó más calmado.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó.

- Totalmente –

Taichi lo soltó para que se pudiera recostar en el suelo, sabía que necesitaba descanso después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba, por el momento no le creía nada, Takato era el tipo de personas que se guardaba cosas para si mismo, no le gustaba involucrar a los demás en sus problemas y ese era un parecido que tenía con su hermana menor, Hikari, por lo que tenía la sensación de que este muchacho era muy importante, de alguna u otra forma.

Había decidido, sería como su hermano mayor mientras estuvieran en el DigiMundo, haría guardia durante un poco de tiempo más y luego lo despertaría, además muy pronto amanecería y tocaría reanudar la caminata hacia aquella Fortaleza; en ese lugar sabrían que hacer a continuación, tan sólo esperaba no encontrarse con nada que no pudieran manejar.

[Cambio de Escena]

En medio del inmenso desierto, un portal comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, de color azul, creando una ventisca que movía grandes cantidades de arena, de este salieron dos digimon, el primero era UlforceVeedramon, su mirada mostraba confusión en extremo, no tenía ninguna idea de que había pasado algunos segundos antes, lo último que había pasado lógicamente era que se encontraba en el Castillo de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, llevando como prisionero al Hijo de la Creación, directamente al árbol servidor del sistema, residencia de su Señor.

Pero..

Escuchando una leve risa, se volteó en la dirección del sonido, detrás de él estaba el ángel de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y doce alas blancas, se encontraba sentado en una roca, con una expresión de un niño cuando lo descubren en una travesura; entonces el Caballero Real supo lo que ocurría entonces.

- Tu – dijo con descontento – jaqueaste la URL del viaje –

- Valla, valla, UlforceVeedramon es listo – respondió sin la seriedad necesaria al asunto.

- No voy a permitir que te burles de mi – habló enojado – no estás en esa posición –

Sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó en vuelo, acercándose algunos pasos hasta UlforceVeedramon, de todas maneras era aconsejable tomar alguna distancia de digimon poderosos y volátiles; el Caballero Real se encontraba muy cabreado, usualmente no es normal que se burlaran de una gran autoridad, no como él lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, el juego debía terminar; tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer como para ser juzgado por la computadora Host Central del DigiMundo.

- Se acabaron los juegos – dijo tomando una postura seria – te agradecería que me dejaras en paz, de lo contrario – sus ojos se mostraron amenazantes – me encargare de ti –

UlforceVeedramon pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, su percepción del ángel cambiaba muy a menudo, y esta era la menos deseable, transmitía desde su presencia al ambiente un frió invernal, el cual helaba la data misma, era el gélido de la muerte; como era de esperarse, muy pocas veces ese temor era infundido en un Caballero Real, era excepcional el digimon que lo causara, y Lucemon era uno de ellos. No podía arriesgarse, debía acabarlo ahí mismo.

En un movimiento veloz, el Santo blandió su espada en dirección al ángel; con esa acción movió consigo grandes cantidades de vientos huracanados, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el digimon prisionero no se encontraba en ese lugar; era imposible, se suponía que él era el más veloz de todo el DigiMundo, pero entonces, ni siquiera había visto cuando había dejado de estar en ese lugar.

- Bien, así son las cosas – escuchó la voz del ángel.

Fría y gélida, volteó para ver a su verdugo; era observado indiferentemente, como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

- Deberías sentirte orgulloso, no cualquier digimon cae en batalla en manos del gran Lucemon – anunció con una reverencia.

A pesar de todo, UlforceVeedramon no se dejó vencer por el temor que sentía en esos momentos, a toda velocidad fue en dirección al ángel, el cual se mostraba indiferente ante el ataque; más tenía pensado responderle, el ángel que tiene en sus conocimientos todo acerca del universo, el ser único que presenció la Creación y fue participe en ella, capaz de desatar su poder basto del cosmos en una técnica pre-programada, organizando las grandes esferas celestiales en una cruz de inmensa energía.

La _Cruz Suprema_, entonces, ni el digimon más rápido entre los Caballeros Reales hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo como para evitar la poderosa técnica; la llanura digital fue sacudida con violencia por un temblor aún más intenso que en la Isla File, un resplandor que superaba al mismo sol cubrió varias hectáreas, quemando todo a su paso.

Cuando todo hubo pasado todo, UlforceVeedramon yacía en el suelo con quemaduras y varias grietas en su armadura, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, dejando ver un profundo negro; no estaba muerto, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de ni siquiera despertar en consciencia, ahora el orgulloso Caballero Real no era más que un cuerpo de información estropeado, era obvio que su digi-core se había dañado de tal forma que sólo Yggdrasil podría repararlo, más los registros de lo acontecido últimamente habían sido totalmente destruidos.

- Ve en paz, guerrero de Dios, te doy el don de la vida así que úsalo sabiamente – dijo el ángel.

Entonces desapareció con el viento, dejando en el lugar a un digimon muy mal herido y un gigantesco cráter; además, de un observador inesperado en la zona; un joven de cabello marrón miraba con impresión la escena, un lugar donde la arena se posaba suavemente en el paisaje había cambiado radicalmente, un gran hueco lo había reemplazado después de notar ese gran destello.

- Takuya-san, ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó una voz, pertenecía a un Coronamon.

- No lo sé – dijo el muchacho – pero tengo un presentimiento, es algo familiar –

Al tiempo, descubrió la imagen de un digimon herido en el lugar, pero estaba en tan malas condiciones que lo más seguro es que no le quedara mucho tiempo, era mejor dejarlo ahí, en estos tiempos no había nada que pudiera hacerse; abandonaron el lugar sin saber lo que hubiese pasado, sólo una señal desapercibida quedó, una pluma blanca se sostenía en los cielos, en presencia de la existencia del ángel.

¿Qué era el DigiMundo? Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello, no era algo que se pudiera comprender de la noche a la mañana, fue algo que concluyó con el tiempo, es una experiencia, el viaje hacia la madurez y el camino correcto; donde te enfrentas a tus obstáculos para poder alcanzar tus sueños, y lo más importante, la fuerza por realizar los sueños es el poder imbatible que puede derrocar a la oscuridad. Una moraleja vivida día a día, no solamente el DigiMundo les necesitaba, ellos también necesitaban de algo.

- ¿En qué piensas Takuya-san? – preguntó Coronamon.

- Nada, sólo pensaba – contestó.

Entre muchos significados, este viaje los pondría a prueba, tendrían que tratar con sus propios demonios, desconfianza, aislamiento o cualquier otro problema u obsesión, caería de lleno a sus hombros, sus cruces personales; en todo caso, algunos huesos rotos sería un pequeño sacrificio.

[Cambio de Escena]

Taiki se adelantó a los otros dos, desviándose un poco del camino principal debido a que había avistado un brillo dorado, era bastante fuerte y le resultaba extraño que ninguno de los otros dos lo hayan percibido; pasado algunos minutos, notó que el brillo sobresalía de unos escombros, al pie del árbol, hojas putrefactas estaban sobre lo que parecía ser un objeto de joyería; metió sus manos en aquel lugar, haciendo una mueca de asco, estaba pegajoso y olía realmente mal.

Cuando sacó el objeto del lugar, observó que se trataba de un anillo de oro, cuidadosamente tallado con unos gravados; al momento de tomarlo un chirrido horroroso hizo acto de presencia, era un sonido tan fuerte que amenazaba con romper los tímpanos del muchacho; la única cosa que hizo silenciar el ruido nefasto fue meter el anillo al bolsillo. Acto siguiente, se sentó en el suelo respirando pesadamente mientras se preguntaba que había sido eso, era como si la oscuridad misma lo rodeara e intentara herirlo, de hecho, casi se asfixiaba.

Más la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido se esfumaba al instante, de repente, a unos metros de donde se encontraba varios escombros volaron por todas partes, teniendo que cubrirse de uno de esos proyectiles de roca; del humo salía dos figuras, OmegaShoutmon salió en pose, lanzando una patada mientras era bloqueada por Astamon, cuando tocaron suelo se colocaron en esquinas diferentes del claro, con Taiki en medio.

- Taiki, rápido! - grito OmegaShoutmon.

El muchacho, ni corto ni perezoso corrió hasta quedar atrás de su camarada, protegiéndose de un demencial demonio; toda la cordura que lo había caracterizado en el viaje había quedado atrás, llegó a preguntarse si Lilithmon ya se había enterado de lo tenían pensado, al menos podía agradecer que ella no estuviera personalmente en el lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Taiki.

- No lo sé, simplemente enloqueció después de que una ventisca negra pasara por todo el lugar – contestó OmegaShoutmon.

De pronto su mente se activó, podría ser causa de ese anillo dorado, si seguía trayéndole problemas definitivamente lo tiraría por el primer lugar que se le cruzara.

- Entrégamelo… - dijo en un jadeo el demonio mientras partes de su cuerpo se retorcían de manera aterradora.

Los otros se colocaban en guardia, aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo finalmente seria de verdadera ayuda, ahora podría poner a prueba sus armas instrumentales; usándolas en conjunto haría cosas de provecho; casi instintivamente activo todos los programas del arsenal, el primero fue _Atlas, _la habilidad que permite la contención necesaria de grandes cantidades de energía para poder ser usada por otros medios, la siguiente ejecución perteneció al peligroso _Ragnarok, _descomposición y fragmentación de información previamente constituida y finalmente el impulso creativo para construir algo nuevo a partir de lo destruido, basado en equivalencia, _Genesis _fue el último en iluminar.

Tal como lo indicaran los procesos anteriormente mencionados, una gran luz fue grabada en medio de sellos, los cuales comenzaron a descomponer en datos individuales los árboles muertos del ambiente, volviendo a juntar la información en un lo que era un lanza de color dorado, con hoja de acero y detalles rojos; sólo fue suficiente con mover un brazo suyo para lanzarla más Astamon tenía una agilidad prodigiosa.

El demonio evitó el ataque sin problema alguno, pero no se esperaba que algo más estuviera en los alrededores y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde; un tridente coloreado por un aura verdoso cayó en picada desde los cielos, impactando su objetivo sin demora, era cuestión de segundos para que la creación de la dama de la lujuria fuera destruido. Ni Taiki ni Shoutmon entendieron lo que pasaba en ese justo momento, más una sombra se levantaba de los bosques mostrando una sonrisa grotesca, observando con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Ahora, con el despertar del _Anillo de Sauron, _el Área Oscura comenzaría a resurgir de las manos del Señor Oscuro y su Ángel de la Perdición, aquellos que nunca pueden morir se levantarían nuevamente para decidir el destino sobre todo el DigiMundo y los otros mundos.

[Cambio de Escena]

Takato y Taichi finalmente habían llegado a su destino, el primero estaba consciente ya que, por lo menos había tenido una decente noche de sueño; Taichi se había quedado en vigilancia toda la noche, aun cuando le había dicho que descansara, era aburrido no hablar con nadie, impmon era el típico chico rudo que permanecía en silencio mientras que MetalGreymon-X, quien cargaba al mayor, se encontraba en su propio mundo; pero agradecía eso, así podía estar con sus propios pensamientos, no necesitaba que Taichi le estuviera preguntando sobre sus pesadillas, sobre todo cuando representaban algo tan traumático de su pasado, algo que preferiría que los demás no supieran.

Era como había visto en esa larga distancia, era un lugar hecho por enormes murallas de varios metros de altitud, custodiada por centinelas muy conocidos, eran varios andromon, los cuales los observaban, quizás analizando si se trataban de posibles amenazas; por lo que sabía, no debía actuar imprudentemente frente a ellos, necesitaban un lugar donde descansar apropiadamente de todas formas.

- Tenemos nuevos invitados – escucharon una voz en la distancia.

Taichi despertó, observando borrosamente una luz dorada que descendía de la torre más alta; cuando obtuvo mejor claridad descubrió a la figura de una mujer cubierta por un pañuelo rojo, ojos azules y tenía cuatro alas doradas en la espalda.

Era un D-arcmon, o al menos eso escuchó del D-Crusader que poseía Takato; estaba en nivel adulto, un ángel rezagado del paraíso para el servicio de los desamparados. El mayor se sintió en confianza inmediata con la figura femenina, ya que irradiaba cierta aura tranquilizadora propia de los ángeles, el otro muchacho lo sintió tan sólo algunos instantes, ya que después una perturbación desde dentro lo libero del pequeño trance, de forma algo desagradable. Cosa no desapercibida por D-Arcmon.

- Interesante, tal vez tu propia naturaleza te pone en un nivel donde no puedes ser afectado por ángeles y demonios – comentó con interés.

- Supongo que esa sería una ventaja – habló Taichi.

- Así es – respondió el ángel – por favor entren, deben estar muy cansados –

Los dos muchachos asintieron, seguidos por sus digimon, la gran puerta de la enorme fortaleza se abrió de par en par, dejando ver lo que sería un campamento militar, con varios puestos médicos para atender a los heridos, guardias por todas partes junto a las alarmas de seguridad, estos seres de verdad se encontraban en una guerra.

- Valla, han pasado por mucho - dijo Agumon-X, había vuelto a su forma de novato, al ver como se encontraban muchos de los digimon del lugar.

- Así es, muchos de ellos se quedaron sin familia gracias a la campaña destructiva de los Caballeros Reales y las recientes invasiones de los Ejércitos de Pesadilla, sean quedado sin sus hogares y este fue el único lugar donde pudieron haber llegado – contestó D-Arcmon.

- ¿Cuánto han estado aquí? – preguntó Takato.

- Los más jóvenes llegaron hace dos días, los guerreros vienen y van todo el tiempo, muchos mueren y otros simplemente se van; son tiempos difíciles – habló nuevamente D-Arcmon.

El digimon ángel los guió hasta una carpa médica, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que pasaran, una vez dentro de esta, vieron a una Lilimon vestida, cómicamente, con un traje algo ajustado de enfermera, a un lado tenía un Kit de medicinas y alimentos, era la carpa de recuperación, suponiendo que el ángel quería que tomaran un descanso; D-Arcmon se acercó a la enfermera para susurrarle algunas cosas en el oído, parecía algo impaciente, tal vez tenía algún asunto importante que resolver.

- Chicos, tengo que irme; Lilimon los atenderá, por el momento tengo asuntos que resolver –

Takato sonrió en satisfacción que tenía razón mientras Taichi asentía educadamente, los digimon la despidieron. De ahí el digimon ángel salió de la tienda, algo inquietante que los otros no pudieron llegar a notar, fue una mueca malévola en el rostro de D-Arcmon; el tiempo del mentiroso y manipulador finalmente había llegado.

[Cambio de Escena]

D-Arcmon caminó hasta llegar a una cueva alejada, de pasos confusos y estrechos, donde ningún otro digimon se atrevería a cruzar y seguirla; llegó a una parte muy especial, cubierta totalmente por hielo en su totalidad, al fondo se observaba un espejo de un tono distinto al resto de la recamara. El digimon ángel se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros, aunque dejando el espacio suficiente como para inclinarse en signo de sumisión.

Su reflejo se distorsionó de tal forma que en poco tiempo, ya se encontraba ante su amo y señor, una mujer demonio mostraba su sonrisa insolente y despectiva, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una copa de vino color sangre mientras un aura siniestra la rodeaba; la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad Lilithmon, aunque se mostrara relajada, no le gustaba desperdiciar su tiempo.

- Mi señora, los humanos han llegado a nuestra trampa, tal como se esperaba – dijo D-Arcmon mientras mantenía su cabeza inclinada.

- Excelente – contestó – con ello podemos empezar con el ritual del despertar, todos los digimon refugiados morirán – dijo con una sonrisa enferma.

Como uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, Lilithmon era experta en la necromancia, artes adivinatorias y encantamientos por cualquier medio material posible; esperaba la llegada de uno de ellos en particular, quien lleva consigo la luz sobre este mundo y la mundicia oscuridad que lo agobia, ese muchacho será el Salvador, aunque prefería decirle Abadon, el Ángel que traerá el final de todas las cosas para hacer un nuevo comienzo; al principio creyó ingenuamente que sería Kudo Taiki, pero después de examinar minuciosamente.

- Al más joven, necesito que lo traigas a las murallas del Rh'yley, a la mesa de piedra – ahora tomando un tono más lujurioso – pero al mayor tráemelo a mí, la juventud y virilidad no se pueden desperdiciar –

Con un dedo sobre sus labios, la imagen de Lilithmon en el espejo desapareció gradualmente; en cuanto a su sirviente, mostró una metamorfosis diferente a todo ser de luz, sus alas de plumas se quemaron para dar lugar a dos alas demoniacas, sus facciones quedaron completamente irreconocibles; D-Arcmon no era más que un avatar que el demonio usaba para engañar a los ingenuos, el disfraz de Murmukusmon.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Les regalo la siguiente actualización, la historia será corta por lo cual el trama se desarrollará algo rápido; mientras pueden criticar, comentar y opinar lo que deseen. El siguiente capítulo se llamará "La Muralla de Rh'yley".


	5. La Muralla de Rhy'ley

**El Lamento del Ángel.**

**Capítulo V: **La Muralla de Rhy'ley

El Caballero Sagrado tenía como función principal combatir a las fuerzas oscuras, el encargado de vigilar y preparar la zona C, Gallantmon, había capturado recientemente a un digimon que no era natural ver vagar en las llanuras, pero lo conocían, era un Witchmon, un sirviente del mundo de las sombras; su sola presencia significaba que los altos mandos del Océano Oscuro estaban moviéndose; era algo de preocupación, sobre todo cuando el renacimiento del Mundo a manos del gran Señor estaba tan cerca.

- Habla bruja, ¿los Señores Demonio planean arruinar la obra del gran Señor? – preguntó con autoridad el Caballero.

Más el digimon prisionero no parecía contestar, estaba inerte ante cualquier intervención exterior y su única reacción era la de recitar sin cesar un vocablo incomprensible, algún tipo de lengua infernal que llevaría a la locura si intentaban comprenderla, sólo su Gran Señor podría tener esa habilidad sin ser consumido en la discordia de las sombras, de alguna manera parecía alabar a una entidad blasfema de las profundidades del abismo; era bastante obvio que los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio harían su movimiento muy pronto, era difícil averiguar debido a que eran maestros en ocultar sus pasos.

El último registro que se obtuvo de ellos fue en la batalla final contra Bagramon y su armada, cuyo general no era nada menos que la mismísima Lilithmon, después de la colisión creada por ZeedMilleniummon, ella despareció sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Conseguiste algo? – preguntó un camarada suyo.

De pie cruzando piernas, era la pose característica del indiferente, LordKnightmon; era bastante común que trabajaran en parejas, de esa manera era muy difícil que algo les sorprendiera, sobre todo cuando encontraron a UlforceVeedramon, herido de gravedad.

- No, no tiene ningún caso seguir tratando, me preguntó .. –

Pensó en el joven humano, que había conocido pocos días atrás, tal como esto, ellos eran un misterio para él; pronto tendría que buscarles aunque sea para satisfacer su curiosidad.

[Cambio de Escena]

- Hay algo mal, lo sé – dijo Impmon a sus compañeros de viaje.

Habían decidido reunirse en secreto, a petición del pequeño duende; había algo oscuro y tenebroso en la zona, algo que oscurecía toda esperanza a su paso, el digimon era especialmente sensible a las energías malévolas.

- También sentí algo similar, no lo sé, se sintió como un escalofrió a penas pise este lugar – comentó Takato muy pensativo.

- Pueda que tengas razón – habló Taichi, aunque él no halla sentido con fiereza ese sentimiento de desesperación, conocía lo real que podía llegar a ser, su hermana Hikari tenía bastante experiencia en ello.

D-Arcmon les observaba desde la distancia, no era ningún tonto, sabía que esos humanos y sus digimon ya comenzaban a sospechar, no podía mantener su engaño por mucho tiempo sabiendo que uno de ellos tenía sensibilidad al poder de las tinieblas, esa fachada era necesaria para recolectar la data suficiente para realizar el ritual del despertar.

Este lugar era especial, era la parte del Digital World que conectaba con los dominios del Mar Dagon, a través de un templo maldito que fue edificado hace muchos eones; tenía que actuar ahora y cumplir con las órdenes dadas por su general, en todo caso, ya casi estaba listo.

Volviendo a su rol, va con tranquilidad en dirección a sus huéspedes, era hora de efectuar la última parte de su plan.

- Creí que estarían aquí – habló el ángel melodiosamente.

- Hola, ¿ya hiciste lo que debías hacer? – preguntó Taichi.

El ángel asintió antes de volver a decir alguna palabra.

- Debo hablar contigo en privado – señalo al menor – es muy importante –

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Agumon-X.

- Tranquilos – dijo Takato al notar que el ambiente se ponía muy tenso – supongo que es algo que tengo que hacer –

Impmon se disponía acompañarlo, pero el ángel le impidió el paso con su bastón, el cual llevaba una insignia muy peculiar.

- Debe hacerlo sólo – replicó D-Arcmon.

El humano y el digimon se marcharon con lentitud, el niño volteaba atrás de vez en cuando, mientras comunicaba con la mirada que pronto volvería; ambos desaparecieron entre la maleza, dejando a los otros con zozobra y un mal presentimiento.

- No me agrada para nada – dijo el mayor.

- Espero que todo salga bien – habló Agumon-X.

- Maldición! – gritó Impmon.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Taichi.

Lo sabía, fue muy ingenuo para no darse cuenta antes de algo tan obvio, este lugar era el bosque profundo de Rhy´ley, el lugar que conecta con el mar de las tinieblas, además ese símbolo, ese ángel era un impostor que conocía bien en sus días como sirviente en el Dark Area, el que puede adoptar la forma que desee, Murmukusmon. Eso era grave, su compañero ahora estaba en peligro.

[Cambio de Escena]

Taiki y Shoutmon caminaban en total calma, sin rumbo alguno a causa que se habían perdido entre los senderos sinuosos rodeados por los árboles muertos, de vez en cuando veían seres vivientes pero cubiertos por absoluta oscuridad, delgados y deformes no pudieron lograr ser identificados, más eran inofensivos y además parecían conducirlos a una zona desconocida.

El lugar que sólo podía ser tocado por los antiguos, un lugar que ni siquiera los Señores Demonio se atrevían a pisar en soledad, porque no gobernaban esa zona ni mucho menos, el amo y señor de esos parajes era una bestia desconocida.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Shoutmon al ver una muralla con distintos gravados, rodeados por pilares monolíticos de gran tamaño.

En el centro de todo se encontraba una figura negra de un ser monstruoso, sin darse cuenta, muchos de aquellos seres extraños les habían rodeado, eran cientos de ellos, los cuales no les dejaban escapatoria alguna. Los dos se prepararon para lo peor, Taiki estaba listo para poner en práctica sus armas instrumentales mientras su compañero se preparaba para digi-evolucionar. A pesar de todo, las criaturas no avanzaban ni retrocedían.

- ¿Qué rayos… - comentó Taiki cuando notó un resplandor verde detrás suyo.

Él y Shoutmon voltearon hacia atrás, la figura de la bestia brillaba mientras las paredes expulsaban un limo espeso con lentitud, sin previo aviso un rayo de energía fue disparado desde el punto central de la muralla, golpeándolos a ambos llenándolos de imágenes y de la razón por la cual habían interactuado con este mundo en primer lugar.

[Cambio de Escena]

_El muchacho y su digimon veían como una pequeña luz hacia acto de presencia en el horizonte, el primer punto de algo en la absoluta nada, era el vació infinito que precedió a la creación del todo; vieron que el punto de luz se acrecentaba hasta explotar en una gigantesca explosión, dando nacimiento al todo, al espacio-tiempo y todo concepto conocido en el Universo. Lo que acababan de ver era como fue el inicio más no que pasó antes o por qué sucedió._

_La imagen cambió hasta llegar a ver siete símbolos brillantes, los cuales irradiaban gran armonía y paz interior, a pesar de no escuchar voz alguna, pronto supieron que eran los siete emblemas originales, aquellos elementos que servían para controlar y regular el curso de la evolución y la vida, vieron cómo eran otorgados a siete personajes, sólo su silueta podía verse, más veían que eran entendidos como los guardianes; por alguna extraña razón las palabras cruzado y apóstol llegaron a sus cabezas._

_Más tarde, vieron como algo quería robarse la luz del lugar; entonces aparecieron otros siete símbolos, pero estos eran tenebrosos y nauseabundos de sólo contemplar, esos eran la misma manifestación de la anarquía, destrucción y maldad, la antítesis de la luz y la virtud, esos símbolos irradiaron luces sombrías mientras otras siluetas se visualizaban, los cuales pertenecían claramente a demonios o eso parecían._

_Ambos grupos chocaban en una batalla sin fin, ese era el ciclo eterno del Universo; sólo entonces las últimas imágenes se dieron a conocer; como una película de cortos, pudieron apreciar a seres que conocían bien, digimon, pero que eran famosos por su inimaginable crueldad y desprecio a la virtud, Lilithmon apareció junto con otros seis que aun desconocían pero podían inferir de quienes se trataban, los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio de los digimon; todos ellos sostenían cuatro objetos que giraban entre sí, su nombre fue dado inconscientemente a sus cabezas, Las Cuatro Armas de los Abismos._

_Luego vieron imágenes de él, mientras peleaba contra Bagramon en el interior de ZeedMilleniummon; un amigo conocido suyo apareció, su nombre era Tagiru, lo consideraba su hermano menor, ese muchacho y él peleaban contra dos terribles demonios, un cocodrilo de proporciones bíblicas, de escamas rojas, y su ojo que miraba de tal manera que le daba el aspecto de un dios iracundo, estaba acompañado por un ser de menor tamaño pero el cual tenía una sonrisa depravada, notaba su cabello rubio y como seis alas oscuras sobresalían en conjunto con otras seis angelicales. Después las imágenes pasaron a otros sujetos, un muchacho de su misma edad, con googles en su cabeza y portaba un arco y flecha, se enfrentaba a Lilithmon, la cual se mostraba en su pose orgullosa._

_Pasaron imágenes de dos muchachos mayores, uno de ellos tenía el aspecto de un buscapleitos pero a la larga era buena persona, su rival era un gran oso demoniaco, el cual sobresalían dos cuernos enormes que se extendían en su espalda, detrás de sus alas purpuras, además era sobresaliente que estuviera atado por cadenas, el otro tenía el pelo alborotado, como que si nunca se peinara, junto con él un anciano de barba blanca y una máscara de oro le amenazaba con un báculo; un joven que tenía en sus manos una pistola de color blanco puro y era rodeado por mariposas purpuras miraba con desafío a un demonio vestido ceremonialmente, lo único sobresaliente de él eran sus cuernos y sus dos enormes alas._

_El último era envuelto en llamas sagradas mientras colocaba una barrera entre él y un motociclista, el cual no era humano; y entonces comprendió todo, él y los otros seis jóvenes eran quienes portaban esas virtudes, ellos eran los destinados a vencer a esos terribles demonios, eran los partícipes de la guerra eterna entre el equilibrio y el caos._

_Lo último que vio fue el DigiMundo antiguo, y cuatro templos donde cuatro figuras irradiaban el lugar; el destino era ahora, llegar a ellas y finalmente.._

[Cambio de Escena]

Taiki y Shoutmon despertaron en un lugar diferente, ya no estaban en la temida Dark Area, se levantaron del suelo para ver que se encontraban en las ruinas de un viejo palacio, rodeado por plantas que deterioraban la estructura, más su figura les revelaba de cual lugar se trataba, la Fortaleza del Ejercito Bagra, vencido tiempo atrás.

- El castillo de Bagramon – comentó con asombro Taiki.

- Este fue el lugar donde tuvimos nuestra batalla final, ¿Verdad? – dijo Shoutmon.

- Hablando de ello, ¿sabes que fue de DarkKnightmon? – preguntó el muchacho.

Su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente, cuando de las ruinas del palacio emergió el Caballero Oscuro, pero totalmente redimido; DarkKnightmon caminó despacio hacia ellos para luego quedarse a tan sólo unos pasos de esos dos, parecía analizar la situación mirando algo que resultaba medió extraño.

- De verdad son ustedes – casi parecía sonreír – no puedo creerlo -

Sin previo aviso, los atrapa a ambos en un abrazo aplastante, uno bastante eufórico y alegre, totalmente diferente al digimon que habían conocido con anterioridad; el gesto cariñoso fue de tal magnitud que la cara de ambos se puso de color azul, eso debido a que el precioso flujo de aire estaba siendo bloqueado, impidiendo que llegara a sus pulmones. El abrazo sólo ceso cuando uno de ellos dijo con dificultad que se detuviera.

Sólo entonces el Caballero de armadura oscura los soltó.

- Lo siento – dijo.

- No te preocupes, siempre es bueno volver a verte – contestó el muchacho mientras Shoutmon le ofrecía la mano, la cual tomó con gusto.

- Puede que resulte extraño, pero mi hermano esperaba ansioso tu llegada, Kudo Taiki-kun – habló el Caballero.

Lo primero que sintieron ambos fue traspasar un shock a través de su cuerpo, no podían creer las palabras que estaban recibiendo.

- Acaso… Bagramon … ¿Está vivo? – dijo entrecortadamente.

DarkKnightmon asintió con la cabeza, no diciendo nada más al respecto, sólo hizo un ademán con su mano para que el humano y el digimon los siguieran dentro de las ruinas de la edificación; dudaron por un segundo pero momentos después siguieron al caballero mientras divagaban en recuerdos, su primer gran aventura para salvar a este mundo. Pronto llegaron a un claro de luz, donde se detuvieron con la boca abierta al ver a su antiguo adversario, sentado en su trono resquebrajado mientras miraba al vació en forma de reflexión.

- Hermano – llamó DarkKnightmon – ellos llegaron – dijo.

El Antiguo Emperador volcó su vista en el joven Taiki y en Shoutmon, mostrando una leve sonrisa a los seres que había logrado llegar a respetar.

- Alabado sea el Señor, ahora podremos salvar nuestro mundo, gracias a ti Taiki-kun – dijo Bagramon con voz amable.

- Bagramon, estás vivo – aun Taiki no lograba salir del asombro.

Pronto la sonrisa del Sabio desapareció al notar una cosa muy peculiar, la esencia de la Zona Oscura finalmente había traspasado este mundo; levantando su gran brazo esquelético, señalando el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón del muchacho. Taiki no pudo evitar ese gesto, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de ahí el anillo que había conseguido en su corta estadía en el Dark Area.

- Este anillo.. – pronto recordó, estaba en las visiones que habían sido dadas por aquel muro, una de las Cuatro Armas de los Abismos.

- Debe ser destruido – completo la frase Bagramon – es por eso que fuiste llamado Apostol –

- ¿Apostol? – preguntó Shoutmon desconcertado.

- Así es, tu eres quien lleva uno de los Siete Emblemas Originales, la virtud de la Humildad – contestó el demonio.

Aunque en esos momentos no podía explicar el digivice que llevaba, no fue hecho a base de las emociones protectoras del equilibrio; lo más que podía inferir era acerca del tema que alguna fuerza sagrada los llamó de acuerdo a sus hazañas en el pasado, quizás los Tres Grandes Ángeles, aunque ignoraban el hecho de su importancia.

- Tú y otros seis están destinados a venir aquí para acabar con la oscuridad que intenta tragar nuestro mundo – dijo Bagramon.

- Los Siete Señores Demonio – concluyó Taiki.

Esos digimon se habían convertido en la manifestación más pura de la maldad y la anarquía, los pináculos de la destrucción y representaban en sí el pecado mismo, el pecado de la humanidad. Él y Shoutmon se quedarían algunos días en la base de Bagramon, el Sabio de la Muerte podría actualizarlos más sobre la situación y sobre qué hacer a continuación; además estaba el problema de los Caballeros Reales, los cuales planeaban acabar con el Digital World al considerarlo un lugar perdido y sin salvación.

Los lineamientos de la batalla final ya habían sido trazados.

[Cambio de Escena]

La playa sombría ahora estaba siendo rodeada por hordas de digimon oscuros, los cuales estaban en una batalla titánica en contra las criaturas tenebrosas de las tierras blasfemas de Rhy'ley; las hordas de los monstruos venían y venían en respuesta a la invasión de las fuerzas de los Señores Demonio, era cuestión de tiempo para que el ejército del Pandemonium sobrepasara a su enemigo.

Lilithmon observaba en una colina, en su tienda de campaña como se desarrollaba la batalla, tan segura que pronto ganaría y llamaría la atención del ser que gobierna los mares oscuros. Los sirvientes del Mar Dagon llegaban y llegaban, era aburrido tener que alargar la batalla y ciertamente tenía que darse prisa, sobre todo cuando sentía que el tiempo del Ragnarok finalmente había llegado.

Se levantó de su cómodo sillón para acercarse al campo de batalla, su cuerpo fue bañado en la más inmunda y espesa oscuridad; a punto de usar una de sus técnicas instrumentales, la que le había hecho merecedora de un alto mando en el Dark Area, el origen fue Lucifer/Satanás/Lilith.

- Como le paso a Sodoma y Gomorra – comenzó con un pequeño monologo – por dejarse llevar por el pecado irreversible, Dios les castigó con una lluvia de fuego y azufre hasta dejarlas en cenizas –

El cielo gris fue iluminado por un color rojo brillante mientras se arremolinaba en un tormenta perfecta, _la Plaga de Langostas_ es la insignia de los Reyes de la Oscuridad; entonces una lluvia de fuego y azufre emergió del cielo y devastó a las hordas enemigas mientras estas gritaban en sufrimiento y agonía, no hay mejor música a los oídos de la Diosa de la Oscuridad; entonces avanzó con sus ejércitos hacia el horizonte, las últimas defensas caían al llegar a la Mesa de Piedra con la muerte de una de las criaturas, empalada por la garra dorada del súcubo, sus datos fueron absorbidos para aumentar la fuerza del Señor Demonio.

- Más le vale no hacerme esperar – comentó mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa, se acostó encima y se dedicó a relajarse.

[Cambio de Escena]

D-Arcmon había internado al niño en la caverna donde había hablado antes con su Señora, donde nadie los molestaría para empezar el ritual del despertar y los propósitos que tenían la dama oscura para él, no sabía muy bien de que se trataba pero no era su trabajo cuestionarla.

- Sabes – empezó con una conversación – sé que tu sentiste esa sensación de oscuridad cuando llegaste aquí –

- Entonces era cierto – dijo el niño – sentí una especie de presión apenas llegué al lugar –

- ¿Sabes por qué? – el joven negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es porque este lugar está conectado con el mar Dagon, los dominios del maligno Dagomon – contestó.

- Dagomon, ¿Es el quien comanda a los digimon de las tinieblas? ¿A Barbamon y Lilithmon? – preguntó el muchacho.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza, como parte de su pequeña mentira que debían mantener cuando cruzaran a la recamara principal.

- Tú eres especial porque puedes discernir entre las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad, puede poner un alto pero necesitamos llegar primero al punto de enfoque, después podremos luchar contra la tiranía de los Caballeros Reales – dijo.

Takato asintió con la cabeza, acuerdo con la idea. Ellos caminaron otro poco hasta llegar al punto requerido, una recamara cubierta por hielo en su totalidad; el niño caminó primero dentro de esta, ignorante de las intenciones oscuras del maligno; sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era obvio que este era el punto donde se concentraban todas las fuerzas malignas.

Divisó un gran espejo en la pared cubierta con hielo, lentamente la figura de una mujer se hizo visible hasta poderse reconocer nítidamente, su digivice sonó y cuando vio de quien se trataba, comenzó a pensar que venir sin su camarada digimon había sido una muy mala idea.

- Lilithmon, digimon maligno en etapa mega – tragó saliva mientras leía – sus ataques son la Garra Nazail y Empress Embleze –

El D-Crusader marcó otra presencia oscura en la habitación, volteo para ver, en vez que estuviera D-Arcmon, en su lugar estaba un demonio digimon que había leído, su nombre era Murmuxmon, el que cambiaba de forma; era torpe o qué, había caído en una trampa.

- _¿Qué pasa Micael? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – _preguntó en burla la mujer.

El chico se sintió confundido, no tenía ni idea del porque la mujer demonio lo había llamado como a uno de los ángeles de la mitología judeo-cristiana; la dama oscura después de pensarlo bien, descubrió que su profecía del Salvador no se refería a uno sino a siete, los portadores del Uno. Desechaba sus ideas viejas con mucha facilidad, por lo menos admitía que se equivocaba de vez en cuando; pero esta vez estaba segura de lo que tenía al frente, el hacía parte de la profecía que indicaba ellos serían su final, el armageddon, el final de todas la cosas.

Quizás ahora entendía a Yggdrasil, su nivel de predicción perfectamente exacta le advirtió de su llegada, marcarían el final definitivo del DigiMundo tal como se conoce, y con ello, Yggdrasil también desaparecería. Una mueca burlesca apareció en sus labios, el Dios de los Digimon tenía un terrible miedo, estaba desesperado.

- _Bien niño, llegó la hora de que me acompañes al Dark Area que hay asuntos pendientes – _dijo golpeando sus manos, apurando al muchacho.

- Ya escuchaste a Lilithmon-sama – habló Murmuxmon – ahora estas al servicio del Pandemonium, Apóstol de la Templanza – añadió la portadora de la lujuria.

El demonio veía la cara confundida del muchacho, muy dentro de si se dijo "pronto lo comprenderá", y decidió empujarlo al espejo, donde pasaría al otro plano de este mundo; más el chico no pretendía cooperar con ellos, muy inesperadamente sintió que su cuerpo era apresado por algo, cuando revisó, vieron que eran sombras que surgían desde la posición del muchacho; una de sus armas instrumentales, y la activo sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

- No pienso ir a ningún lado – le dijo a los dos demonios – tengo que advertir a los otros – comentó en voz baja.

- Tonto humano – gritó enojado Murmuxmon. "Llama Gehena".

De su boca desató una poderosa bola de fuego sacrilégica en dirección a Takato, apenas pudo interponer su sombra como un escudo, el cual fue desintegrado al contacto con la blasfema entidad, el chico cayó al suelo con una quemadura leve en el hombro; liberando así al Señor Demonio de su agarre.

El impostor se acercó lentamente al tamer, pero entonces recibió un poderoso golpe de una garra metálica, el autor era WarGreymon-X, corriendo detrás de este habían llegado Taichi y Impmon en su rescate.

El mayor le tendió la mano al menor lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí, WarGreymon-X los cargó a todos y escapó creando un agujero encima de la caverna; Takato lo miró sorprendido al mayor, no tenía idea alguna de a qué horas había evolucionado su camarada a la etapa mega, estaba a punto de preguntárselo, pero escuchó un gritó de rabia inimaginable, uno que le heló los huesos.

Era la voz de Lilithmon, y del cielo vio como descendía una lluvia de fuego y azufre que quemó todo el campamento; muy pocos de los digimon habitantes de la zona alcanzaron a escapar, el resto murieron sin que los muchachos pudieran hacer algo, ellos se habían salvado porque sus D-Crusader habían creado un campo de protección.

Justo delante de ellos, el Conde Murmuxmon apareció con algunos rasguños, visiblemente muy molesto por lo ocurrido, el aura oscura recorría gran parte de su cuerpo; su rostro cambió a una expresión de burla desdeñosa.

- Hoy es el día que la gran Babilonia caiga – gritó exaltado – el monstruo resurgirá de las cenizas para acabar con todo lo que se ha hecho, y entonces volverá a la nada -

Y entonces, una luz morada brilló intensamente en su pecho, la tierra misma tembló y ambos muchachos vieron como un gigantesco círculo con extrañas marcas se manifestaba en este; el ritual finalmente había iniciado.

[Cambio de Escena]

Masaru entrenaba combate mano a mano con un Angemon en el Palacio de los Ángeles, era supervisado por Ophanimon, que de vez en cuando traía las meriendas y ayudaba a curar las heridas luego de los entrenamientos, además se encontraba Gaossmon observándole con asombro, a estas alturas era impresionante que pudiera batallar contra un digimon, incluso podría vencer a un perfeccionado por cuenta propia.

Obviamente esto era posible gracias a las armas instrumentales de las cuales eran poseedores.

- Buena práctica – dijo Masaru mientras tomaba una botella con agua.

El digimon ángel se retiró, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la guardiana del amor y la vida; dejando a los tres personajes solos en su recamara.

- Menos mal, las cosas no empeoraron – comentó Gaossmon, recordando el incidente con los Caballeros Reales – por lo menos no han decidido nada en contra nuestra –

- Aun así no confió en ellos – replicó Masaru – Dynasmon ha estado muy pendiente de todo lo que hacemos –

- La situación es alarmante, ahora sin la presencia de Lucemon-sama, es imposible saber las acciones que Yggdrasil puede llegar a tomar – respondió Ophanimon melodiosamente.

Pronto el arcángel digital sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, en ese momento en el cual el ritual de resurrección creado por los antiguos, pertenecientes a la ciudad maldita de Rhy'ley; la manifestación más pura del mundo de las tinieblas.

Estaban a punto de liberar un monstruo que antiguamente trajo la ruina a todo el Digital World.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Masaru.

- Los digimon de las tinieblas, algo grande está a punto de pasar – contestó angustiada.

- Tenemos que ir – dijo decidido el tamer – vamos Gaossmon –

Los dos corrieron hasta llegar al corredor, pero fueron detenidos de golpe por otro digimon, el humano calló de trasero, mirando irritado al Royal Knight Dynasmon; en cuanto este, le observaba de manera indiferente, pero decidido a mantenerlo encerrado.

- Recuerda que eres un prisionero – habló – en cuanto a la manifestación del mar Dagon, ya fue enviado alguien a investigar, los humanos no tienen nada que hacer en ese lugar –

Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero entonces Masaru, molesto por el hecho, salta y extiende su brazo derecho para poder asestar un golpe, un aura rojo le rodeó y a pesar de que el exaltado Caballero Santo intentó bloquear el golpe con su brazo, la energía residual logró empujarlo hasta hacerlo chocar levemente con la pared de detrás; todos se quedaron sin habla, incluso el peleador que no reaccionaba ante nada, ni siquiera cuando el digimon le devolvió el golpe y lo tumbo al suelo, el cual molesto se retira de la sala de entrenamientos.

- Masaru, ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Gaossmon.

- Si, lo estoy – responde pausadamente.

Ophanimon a penas lo ayudó a levantarse pero no dijo ninguna palabra, estaba más ocupada en reflexionar en aquel hecho sucedido. "¿Acaso los humanos tienen el poder necesario como para desafiar a los Royal Knights? ¿Por eso el Señor Lucemon los convocó al DigiMundo?" eso se preguntaba, sin embargo, había algo más que se ignoraba entonces, o por lo menos ella desconocía; pero que los altos poderes ya comenzaban a sospechar.

[Cambio de Escena]

Lucemon había viajado de Zona gracias a la gran arma, los Jardines de Babilonia; se encontraba vagando en los dominios del Mar Dagon, el territorio donde muchos de los Señores Demonio no se atrevían a pisar, a excepción de una cuantas veces; veía con pesar los destrozos causados por las hordas de la reina Lilithmon, cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente no sería buena para nadie.

Su foco de atención cambió cuando vio un cuerpo flotando en las aguas del mar mientras un digimon pequeño intentaba sacarlo del lugar, lo identificaba como un Gumdramon, ambos estaban rodeados por una especie de cadena oscura que retenía una luz que salía del joven; sin mucho esfuerzo, hizo uso de sus extensos poderes para liberarlos y ponerlos a salvo en tierra firme.

- Gracias, Gracias … - repetía eufóricamente el pequeño, pero el ángel no le ponía ningún tipo de atención, se mostraba muy sorprendido.

- Joven – dijo cuando este despertó de su profundo letargo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Tagiru – contestó cuando se puso de pie.

- Eres uno de los siete que llamé, el que posee el D-Crusader del Agua – decía – sin embargo –

- ¿Qué..? – preguntó nervioso cuando el digimon se acercó mucho a su espacio vital – dilo de una vez – exigió.

- Hay un poder más, uno más grande – contestó.

El chico se quedó callado algunos segundos, para el ángel era comprensible, había muchas cosas por las cuales debían asimilar, pero retrocedió con susto cuando este saltó alegre junto a su compañero, gritaba lleno de júbilo.

- Esto es genial! Sabe que somos superestrellas – decía emocionado, al tiempo su compañero digimon le seguía la idea.

- Disculpa – interrumpió el ángel - ¿Cómo rayos caíste a la Zona Oscura? – preguntó.

- No lo sé – dijo el muchacho.

- Cuando desperté ya estábamos flotando en ese mar, sentía como algo nos quería arrastrar – añadió Gumdramon.

Lucemon reflexionó bien las palabras que recibía, además de la presencia del Señor del Mar de las Tinieblas, el dios blasfemo Dagomon; existía encadenado la terrible bestia de los mares, el gran Rey Demonio Leviamon de la Envidia, de alguna manera los había interceptado para apoderarse de una luz que el niño ya traía en su interior; y entonces lo supo.

Leviamon no codicia nada a menos de que sea de extremada importancia, y eso sólo significaba una cosa, los Emblemas Primigenios, aquellos que dictan la vida en el DigiMundo habían escogido como portadores a estos humanos, incluso mucho antes de que hubiera puesto su mira sobre ellos, la profecía de los Apostoles era verdad y la batalla contra el mal estaba a punto de iniciar.

- Síganme, tenemos cosas que hablar – dijo.

[Cambio de Escena]

De la muerte de todos los digimon del lugar, su energía vital servirá como sacrificio al ave de los abismos, aquella que produjo destrucción y caos a lo largo de todo el Digital World; con un graznido estridente, el gran monstruo aparece en los cielos oscureciendo todo con su presencia.

- Ornithmon, pertenece a la clase sagrada – leía Takato de su D-Crusader – está en nivel mega –

Murmuxmon aparece de la nada y ataca a WarGreymon-X con una patada mientras este sostenía a los otros; los cuales caen precipitados al suelo. El Señor Demonio rápidamente se para encima de la espalda del ave maldita, brillando con malicia en sus ojos.

- Mueran humanos, este lugar será su tumba – dijo.

Entonces la terrible ave lanzó de su boca una llamarada negra hacia ellos, no podían esquivarla a tiempo y en medio de la situación, dos signos brillaron, uno sagrado y el otro maligno en respuesta, sus poderes se mezclaron haciendo brillar a tamer y digimon.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Takato mientras el tiempo se detenía.

- No lo sé – respondió Impmon.

En una explosión de luz, una nueva digi-evolución se dio en el lugar creando temblores de tierra, el signo de la gula incendió el cielo en llamas blasfemas y entonces el ángel caído desvió con su mano el ataque de la bestia maldita; sostenía a su tamer en su brazo izquierdo, agotado por la situación, mientras que detrás de estos se encontraba WarGreymon-X y Taichi ilesos.

El enemigo mostraba una expresión de horror en su rostro, estaban totalmente aterrados pues nunca se esperaron que algo así pasara; el digimon al que se enfrentarían se trataba del mismísimo Diablo, el Señor de la Gula Beelzebumon.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Esta la conclusión de otro capítulo, el siguiente se titulará como "Sobre Ángeles, Caballeros y Reyes Demonio", espero que los disfruten, dentro de poco subiré el intro de la serie, primera temporada.


End file.
